Tears
by Misa Anaru
Summary: Perjuangan seorang roh gadis cantik yang berjuang demi menghapus dosa-dosanya. Dengan persyaratan, dia bisa memperbaiki masalah yang ada di kehidupan orang-orang terdekatnya
1. Chapter 1

**Tears**

**Pairing : Sasu(fem)Naru/GaaNaruko/Sai(fem)Naru/SasoNaruko/Sasosaku**

**Warning : GenderBend,Au,OC,OOC,TYPO(S),NO FLAME**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/supernatural..**

**All chara belong To Masashi Kishimoto..**

**Terinspirasi dari dua cerita yang digabungkan. (49 days dan AnoHana) dan yang pasti ceritanya gak akan sama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Perjuangan seorang roh gadis cantik yang berjuang demi menghapus dosa-dosanya. Dengan persyaratan, dia bisa memperbaiki masalah yang ada di kehidupan orang-orang terdekatnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana pagi yang mendung mewarnai duka lara untuk keluarga besar Namikaze atas kepergian putri semata wayang mereka. Namikaze Naruko, 20 tahun. Ditemukan tewas Overdosis di kamar apartement mewah miliknya.

Pemakaman yang dilakukan setelah 1 hari penemuan mayat sang gadis. Kematian mendadak ini membuat seluruh keluarga sedih dibuatnya. Tak menunggu otopsi, karena Namikaze Minato selaku sang ayah, tidak mau membuat jasad putrinya menunggu terlalu lama untuk dimakamkan.

Bukan suatu hal yang baru lagi, kalau Naruko terkenal sebagai peminum ulung. Tapi, kenapa mayat Naruko ditemukan dalam keadaan overdosis? Karena setahu orang-orang terdekat, Naruko bukanlah seorang pemakai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Place..**

Disebuah jalan raya, tampak seorang gadis bersurai blonde sebahu tengah berjalan tanpa arah. Mengingat kejadian beberapa menit, dimana ia memergoki sang kekasih yang sedang berselingkuh dengan gadis lain.

Uzumaki Naruto, gadis cantik ini tampak frustasi sehabis melihat kekasihnya, Shimura Sai yang memutuskan hubungan dengan dirinya di depan gadis lain. Hancur, remuk, merasa terhina, semua menjadi satu.

"**Lebih baik kita putus saja, Naru! Tousan tidak membolehkan aku berhubungan dengan gadis tak jelas seperti mu"**

Naruto tertawa pelan, ketika mengingat kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Sai. Tak jelas katanya? Mana nya yang tak jelas? Naruto punya marga, bilang saja ayah mu tidak setuju jika kau berhubungan dengan Naruto, yang notabene adalah seorang yatim piatu yang hidup serba kekurangan.

"aku benci seseorang yang memiliki surai raven dan bermata onyx"gumam Naruto. Wajah manisnya kelihatan konyol sekarang. Brengsek, mati saja orang seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruko's Story**

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai blonde terlihat lesu di samping sosok pria tampan bersurai merah bata. Gadis yang kita ketahui adalah roh Naruko yang bingung dan masih tidak mengerti dengan perkataan pemuda tampan di hadapannya.

"bagaimana?"tanya si merah bata. Naruko melirik ke arah pemuda yang menyebut dirinya adalah seorang Shinigami kematiannya. "bagaimana apanya?"Naruko balik bertanya.

"seharusnya itu kau mati 20 tahun kemudian, tapi malah sekarang.. Kau itu membuat ku susah saja"Kata sang Shinigami-membaca sebuah buku tebal berwarna hitam. Naruko hendak melirik isi buku tersebut.

"ck"si Shinigami berdecak kesal. Naruko menggembungkan pipinya, sebal. "dosa mu banyak sekali"ejek Gaara, nama Shinigami itu. Naruko mendelik tajam mendengar perkataan si Shinigami.

"ya, terus mau diapakan lagi? Mau bertaubat pun juga sudah terlambat.. Masa aku harus bangkit lagi dari kubur"Naruko misuh-misuh, tak terima dengan ejekan Gaara. "hah"Gaara membuang napas mendengar Naruko yang bertingkah kekanak-kanakan itu.

"mau bagaimana lagi.. Kau terlalu muda untuk menanggung dosa mu"Sekali lagi, bibir sang Shinigami melemparkan kata-kata pedas kepadanya. "kau bahkan pernah membunuh seorang gadis bernama, Hyuuga Hinata"sang Shinigami membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut.

"hey, aku tidak membunuhnya.. Itu kan Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan yang-"

"memang bukan kau.. Tapi kau memberikan saksi palsu pada hakim saat itu"sela Gaara.

Naruko menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sungguh, sebenarnya dia tidak berniat untuk memberikan kesaksian palsu di depan hakim saat itu. Ia hanya tidak mau, dua sahabatnya di tahan dalam sel. Jadi, dia terpaksa melakukannya.

"sudahlah, percuma juga kau menyesal"Ujar Gaara. Naruko menoleh ke arah Gaara. "apa aku akan disiksa?"tanya Naruko, idiot sekali. "tentu saja.."Gaara menyeringai. Naruko bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan Gaara, apalagi melihat Shinigami tampan (Naruko mengakui itu, lho) itu menyeringai.

"tapi itu tidak akan terjadi.. karena kau tak punya tempat saat ini..Neraka tidak menerima mu, apalagi surga"Lanjutnya, kalem. "deal, deh"Ucap Naruko, pasrah. Ya, akhirnya dia setuju dengan syarat yang diberikan sang Shinigami. Shinigami itu tersenyum di balik wajah dinginnya.

**'akhirnya' batin sang Shinigami.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

"kau lihat gadis itu kan?"tanya Gaara. Tak terasa akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah jurang, dimana seorang gadis manis tengah berdiri sambil merentangkan tangannya di depan jurang.

"tentu saja.. Aku kan tidak buta"jawab Naruko. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat sebuah buku berwarna silver di tangannya. 'darimana dia mendapatkan buku itu?' Naruko bertanya dalam hati.

Gaara mendengus geli melihat tampang Naruko yang terlihat stupid itu. "stupid enough!"Ejek Gaara. Naruko menjambak surai merah Gaara dengan sedikit berjinjit. "siapa yang bodoh? Kau itu menyebalkan"Kata Naruko.

"percuma saja kau memikirkan darimana aku dapat buku ini dengan otak mu yang bodoh itu"ejek Gaara.

Naruko terdiam sejenak. Bulir-bulir bening terlihat menetes dari matanya. Iris sapphire nya terlihat menyiratkan rasa sedih yang mendalam. "aku memang bodoh.. Tapi, bisakan kau tidak mengatakan itu setiap waktu, hiks"isak Naruko.

Gaara kebingungan melihat Naruko menangis. Dadanya terasa sakit. Kenapa? Ini pertama dari terakhir kalinya ia merasakan sesak di dadanya sejak ia menjadi shinigami. Perasaan ini? Apa ini yang dinamakan?

**Grebb..**

Direngkuhnya tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya. Naruko menangis di dalam dekapan sang Shinigami. Hangat, sangat hangat. Kenapa ia bisa merasakan ini? Kenapa? Ia sudah meninggal, bahkan semestinya dia tidak merasakan hawa dingin kan.

"aku bodoh"

"tidak, kau tidak bodoh.."Hibur Gaara. Naruko mendongakan kepalanya, berusaha menatap sang Shinigami. Gaara menghapus bulir bening di pipi Naruko. "eh?"

"kau tidak mau melihat orang bunuh diri kan? Cepat tolong dia"kata Gaara.

Naruko menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti. Naruko berlari menuju sosok tersebut. Namun...

"Hey..."teriak Naruko, saat melihat tubuh gadis itu melayang di udara, terjun bebas ke bawah sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Place**

"kau dengar suara gadis berteriak, aniki?"tanya seorang pemuda tampan bersurai raven kepada pemuda yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya. "tentu sa-"

**Brugghh..**

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Kakak beradik yang tengah berada di dalam tenda itu terkejut saat mendengar sesuatu jatuh dari atas. Letak mereka yang berada di bawah jurang, sangat memungkinkan jika nantinya mereka menemukan korban bunuh diri di hadapan mereka.

"Bito kau tunggu di sini saja!"seru keduanya, kepada anak kecil berusia 5 tahun. "papa, mau kemana? Aku ikut"Rengek bocah bernama Bito itu.

"biar aku sa-"Iris kelam milik pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu seakan ingin keluar saat ia keluar dari tenda. Dimana tubuh gadis manis tergelatak berlumuran darah tepat di depan tenda mereka.

Sasuke segera mendekati sosok itu. Dipegangnya denyut nadi sang gadis. "masih berdetak"gumam Sasuke. "S..Sai.. Ugghh"

"Sasuke, astaga!"pekik sang kakak, hingga ia lupa menutup mata bulat bocah kecil disampingnya. "Papa, Bito takut"Bocah bernama Bito itu memeluk erat tubuh sang ayah yang tengah menggendong dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hospital, (pukul 22.00 malam)**

Tampak seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sasuke tengah menunggu di depan ruang ICU. Memang sehabis kejadian itu, Sasuke dan Itachi (sang kakak) segera membawa tubuh gadis itu ke rumah sakit. Mereka pun membatalkan acara camping mereka malam itu juga.

"kau yakin tidak mau pulang, Outoto?"tanya Itachi. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati sang kakak tengah menggendong putra pertama nya yang sudah tertidur. "hn"jawab Sasuke. "Bito sudah tidur..Aku pulang, istirahatlah! Kau tampak lelah"kata Itachi.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, dan memperhatikan sang kakak yang berjalan meninggalkan dirinya.

**Kriieett..**

Dengan rasa was-was, Sasuke langsung berdiri ketika melihat dokter wanita yang menangani gadis tersebut. "gadis itu sangat beruntung , karena kau cepat membawanya ke sini"kata dokter ber-name tag Senju Tsunade itu.

"bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya Sasuke.

"dia baik-baik saja.. Hanya saja butuh waktu untuk menunggunya sadar"Jawab Tsunade.

Sasuke menghela napas lega. "siapa gadis itu?"tanya Tsunade, merasakan kemiripan gadis itu dengan seseorang. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, pertanda tidak tahu. "ku kira itu kekasih mu"Goda Tsunade.

"dia bukan kekasih ku"sangkal Sasuke. "sedikit sulit ketika gadis itu sadar"Ujar Tsunade, raut wajahnya terlihat serius kali ini. "kenapa?"

"dia kehilangan ingatan"Mata Sasuke membulat seketika mendengar jawaban Tsunade. "apa yang akan kau lakukan?"Tanya sang dokter. "aku akan merawatnya, hitung-hitung bisa menemani Bito"jawab Sasuke.

"menemani mu? Atau menemani keponakan mu?"goda Tsunade.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7 Hari Kemudian..**

Malam ini Sasuke menyempatkan dirinya menunggui gadis yang sampai saat ini belum tersadar dari komanya. 4 hari sudah si gadis itu keluar dari ruang ICU, namun rupanya gadis itu masih enggan untuk membuka kelopak matanya.

Diperhatikan sosok terbujur di atas ranjang itu. Cantik, sangat cantik. Surai blonde yang terlihat halus, ternyata sangat halus ketika Sasuke menyentuhnya. Bibir mungil semerah buah delima itu terlihat menggoda iman sang bungsu Uchiha.

Dekat..

Dekat..

Dekat..

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang blonde. Hanya menempel, dan suatu keajaiban terjadi.

"uungg"lenguhan sang gadis, membuat Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya. Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka lebar dan menunjukan iris sapphire biru cerah, secerah langit tanpa awan. "a..a..aku ada di-"

Sasuke segera menekan tombol disamping ranjang guna memanggil dokter.

Tak berapa lama, dokter dan beberapa perawat masuk ke ruangan dimana gadis itu dirawat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca cukup bersahabat hari ini. Sepulang dari kantornya, Sasuke segera menemui gadis blonde itu dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke taman yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Mereka memang tak pernah berbicara satu sama lain, akan tetapi Sasuke memang sering menemui gadis itu dan mengajak nya berjalan-jalan.

Namun, hari ini cukup berbeda dari beberapa hari sebelumnya. Gadis itu mulai mau berbicara, dan mengajak Sasuke mengobrol.

"aku tidak tahu jika kau memiliki tatto"Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat sebuah tatto di pergelangan tangan gadis itu dengan huruf-huruf indah dan membentuk sebuah nama 'Naruto'. Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kirinya. "aku tidak pernah membuatnya.. saat melihat ini, aku seperti melihat bayangan seorang bayi yang di cap oleh sebuah stempel panas di pergelangan tangan kirinya"Jelas Naruto.

"boleh aku memanggil mu Naru?"tanya Sasuke.

Gadis bernama Naruto itu terdiam sejenak. "kenapa?"Naruto malah balik bertanya. "itu terdengar seperti nama"Jelas Sasuke, memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto. "mulai besok, kau akan tinggal di rumah ku"Ujar Sasuke

"bolehkah?"

"tentu saja"jawab Sasuke.

"bagaimana dengan orang tua mu?"

"mereka sudah meninggal"Lirih Sasuke. Naruto membiarkan angin membelai lembut wajahnya. Melihat Sasuke yang memandang kosong pada hamparan bunga, membuat Naruto merasa jika Sasuke sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"maaf"ucap Naruto. "tidak apa-apa.."sahut Sasuke. "Sasuke, apa boleh aku bertanya?"Naruto bertanya lagi. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, dan menunggu pertanyaan dari bibir Naruto.

"apa kau membawa seorang gadis?"tanya Naruto.

"hn, tentu saja kau"jawab Sasuke. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "bukan, gadis selain aku?"

"tidak"jawab Sasuke, kalem. Naruto ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban pemuda miskin kata dan miskin ekpresi itu. "lalu, siapa gadis pirang di belakang mu itu?"tanya Naruto, menunjuk ke belakang sang bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke membalik tubuhnya, kosong..

Tak ada siapapun di sana. "jangan bodoh, dobe"kata Sasuke. "aku tidak bodoh, dasar teme!"Protes Naruto. Tak sudi dia, kalau dipanggil dobe. Bolehlah dia bodoh, tapi memanggilnya dobe? Cih, jangan harap.

Sasuke menahan tawa melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat marah itu. Imut, manis, cantik, dan terlihat hidup dari sebelumnya. Sasuke bertanya-tanya, apakah sifat Naruto jauh lebih hidup ketika sang gadis belum kehilangan ingatannya?

"aku cuma bercanda"Sasuke mencubit pipi tembam Naruto. Naruto menutup matanya ketika Sasuke mencubit pipinya. Bayangan pun muncul tentang Sasuke, dimana sang Uchiha bungsu menangis pilu melihat sosok gadis terbujur kaku di ruang mayat. dan sosok gadis bersurai bubble gum tersenyum melihat gadis bersurai indigo yang telah tiada.

"ada apa?"tanya Sasuke. "aku tidak berbohong.. Tapi, aku serius melihat-"

"hey, bocah"

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh kepada orang yang mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka. "Dokter Tsunade"Sahut Sasuke, tak suka acaranya diganggu oleh sang dokter. "bisa bicara sebentar, Sasuke?"tanya Tsunade. "aku tinggal sebentar boleh kan?"Pamit Sasuke. "Shizune, tolong jaga gadis itu"seru Tsunade.

"ha'i Tsunade-sama"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruko's Pov**

"mau sampai kapan kau bermain petak umpet seperti itu?"

Aku menoleh saat mendapati Shinigami menjengkelkan yang tiba-tiba saja hadir di hadapan ku. Cee, menyebalkan sekali. Mulutnya itu, lho.. Pedas, ish, bicaranya pedas sekali. Sampai aku bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya itu mulut atau lubang jalapeno sih?

"aku harus bagaimana?"tanya ku. "kemarilah!"seru Gaara kepada ku. Aku pun menurut saja dan berjalan mendekati dirinya.

**Bletakk..**

"ittaii.."pekik Ku. Sial, kenapa dia menjitak ku? Tidak sopan.

"gunakan otak mu dong!"bentak nya. "kau pikir ini mudah, hah? Kau selalu saja membentak ku, dasar jalapeno"umpat ku. Dia membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar ku berkata kasar.

Cee, memangnya cuma dia yang bisa bicara kasar. "makanya jangan punya banyak dosa"cibirnya. "seperti kau sempurna saja"aku balas mencibirnya.

"sudahlah, aku mau pergi saja.. Bisa gila aku berada di dekat gadis seperti mu"

"sana pergi yang jauh! Temui kami-sama! Katakan padanya, aku ingin menggantikan diri mu dengan shinigami yang lain"bentak ku.

Langkahnya terhenti..

Ia berbalik badan ke arah ku. "tentu saja tidak bisa, bodoh"katanya. "aku tidak mau tahu.. Aku muak dengan mu! Pergi sana!"Usir Ku. "hah, mau bagaimana lagi"dia mendesah pelan.

"ajak gadis itu bicara"Ujar nya. Usulnya? Boleh juga sih. Mengajak gadis bernama Naruto itu berbicara. Namanya sama seperti nama ku, wajahnya juga sama. Dan lagi, kenapa Naruto itu berdekatan dengan Sasuke? Sasuke ya?

Hehehe..

Aku ingat pemuda itu. Pemuda yang disukai oleh sahabat ku. Melihatnya dengan gadis bernama Naruto, kenapa aku tidak kesal? Padahal dulu, aku sering sekali mem-bully siapapun yang dekat dengan Sasuke. Seperti yang ku lakukan pada gadis bersurai indigo itu.

**End Of Naruko's Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Other Place (Kota Suna, 21.00)**

"Nona Dei, apa anda yakin ini apartement milik Sakura-san?"tanya seorang supir kepada majikan mudanya. Gadis bersurai blonde itu memperhatikan apartment mewah tersebut. Matanya menyipit sejenak. Ada perasaan tak enak mengenai sahabatnya.

Senju Deidara, adalah gadis cantik berusia 20 tahun. Gadis keturunan bangsawan ini adalah salah satu sahabat Naruko. Lebih tepatnya lagi, sahabat sekaligus sepupu dari mendiang putri tunggal Namikaze.

Dia seorang yatim piatu. Hidup bersama dengan sang nenek yang bekerja sebagai dokter, dan pemilik beberapa rumah sakit ternama di Jepang. Gadis pecinta seni ini memegang dadanya yang begitu sesak. Mengingat jika hari ini tepat 2 minggu kepergian Naruko.

"menurut Konan-chan sih di sini, un"Ujar Deidara. Dengan dibalut blazer berwarna coklat muda, Deidara pun turun dari mobil mewah nya. Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan memasuki apartment mewah tersebut.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?"tanya seorang resepsionist kepadanya.

Deidara menganggukan kepalanya. Diperhatikannya suasana apartment yang terlihat sangat sepi. Dengan sedikit berbisik, akhirnya Deidara mengungkapkan apa yang ia butuhkan.

"tapi saya tidak bisa, nona"kata sang resepsionist.

"bagaimana dengan ¥25.000?"Tawar Deidara. Resepsionist itu tampak berpikir sejenak. "berapa pun yang kau mau"Lanjut Deidara, berapapun pasti di bayar. Ingat, seorang bangsawan. Apalagi bermarga Senju, tentu saja akan dibayar bukan?

"¥40.000"Kata sang resepsionist. Deidara mengulas senyum ke arahnya. "aku suka berbisnis dengan mu"puji Deidara-memberikan sebuah cek ke tangan sang resepsionist.

Sang resepsionist itu pun langsung memberikan secarik kertas ke tangan Deidara. "aku turut berduka untuk sepupu anda, Senju-sama" Ucap sang resepsionist. Deidara mengedipkan matanya, menanggapi ucapan duka cita kepadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** 5 Menit Kemudian ***

Deidara tersenyum ketika ia berhasil membuka pintu apartment milik Sakura. Sandi yang diberikan sang resepsionist kepadanya, memang berfungsi dengan baik. Memasuki apartment orang lain secara diam-diam memang tidak sopan, tapi Deidara kan ingin membuat kejutan untuk sahabatnya. Memangnya salah? Heh, siapa yang bilang salah..

"sepi sekali"gumam Deidara, memasuki ruang tamu yang tampak begitu rapih. Kedua mata sang gadis bangsawan itu pun menangkap sebuah pintu ebony, yang disinyalir adalah kamar sang sahabat.

**Krriieet..**

Deidara sedikit terkejut saat melihat sahabatnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar itu. Sang sahabat masih belum menyadari keberadaan gadis Senju tersebut. "Sakura-chan"sapa Deidara, ia segera berjalan mendekati gadis bersurai pink itu.

Sakura membulatkan matanya melihat sosok Deidara di dalam apartment nya dengan sebuah kado di tangannya. "D..DEI-chan"seru Sakura, syok. Sakura hampir saja berlari jika Deidara tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Hey, Saku-chan.. Kamu kenapa, un?"tanya Deidara. "Lepas!"pinta Sakura. Deidara memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa ini?"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah suara bass milik seorang pemuda yang baru saja menyembul keluar dari kamar Sakura. Sontak saja Deidara menutup mulutnya, terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. "S..Sasori"

"Deidara"pemuda bernama Sasori itu tak kalah terkejutnya dari Deidara.

"Ada hubungan apa kalian berdua ini?"tanya Deidara, tersirat rasa benci di kedua matanya. Melihat tatapan Deidara yang mengintimidasi, Sakura langsung berlari dan berlindung di belakang tubuh Sasori.

"Kau!"Deidara menunjuk Sasori secara tidak sopan. "sepupu ku baru meninggal 2 minggu yang lalu, kalian sudah... Dasar pernghianat!"Bentak Deidara.

Sasori sontak saja terkejut mendengar perkataan Deidara. "N..Naruko, meninggal"beo Sasori. Deidara menatap nyalang Sasori. "kau senangkan?"Pertanyaan dingin terlontar dari bibir Deidara.

Sasori berjalan gontai mendekati Deidara. Disentuhnya pelan bahu sang gadis. "dimana makamnya?"tanya Sasori. Deidara pun lantas saja menghentakan tangan Sasori dengan sangat kasar, tak sudi jika Sasori menyentuh dirinya. "jangan harap kau bisa mengetahuinya"ujar Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mansion Uchiha**

"ini rumah mu ya? Besar sekali"puji Naruto, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sepertinya, ini kali pertama Naruto mengunjungi rumah besar macam rumah tersebut. Para maid dan butler membungkuk hormat setiap kali berpas-pas'an dengannya.

"kenapa mereka membungkuk?"bisik Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum dan merangkul bahu sang gadis. "karena mulai sekarang kau bagian dari keluarga ini"jawab Sasuke.

"Hey, cemua"seru seorang bocah kecil. Naruto dan Sasuke lantas menoleh ke arah suara itu. "Kakak cantik cudah cembuh ya?"tanya Bito. Sasuke menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang merona.

"namanya Naruto, nak"kata Sasuke. Bito mengulas senyum 5 jari miliknya yang terlihat imut di depan siapa saja. "dia anak mu?"tanya Naruto. "bukan"jawab Sasuke.

"lalu?"

"dia anak angkat aniki ku.. Tapi, aniki sangat menyayangi bocah ini"Sasuke menjelaskan perihal bocah kecil di gendongannya itu. Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke, dicubitnya pelan bocah bersurai blonde itu.

"kamu lucu sekali"puji Naruto**. **

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Mind To Review?**


	2. The Thing That I Couldn't Forget

Hari yang cerah untuk memulai hidup, bukan? Cuaca yang cukup sejuk di kota Konoha, memang sangat ditunggu-tunggu para penduduk di sana. Tidak panas dan juga tidak mendung. Langit biru cerah, angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Betapa menunjukan, jika tempratur di kota tersebut sangat bersahabat.

"yang mana ya"gumam Naruto. Gadis bersurai pirang itu terlihat tengah berada di supermarket. Sudah 2 minggu lamanya ia tinggal dengan keluarga Uchiha. Membantu pekerjaan rumah, adalah suatu hal balas budi untuk sang tuan muda Uchiha, yang sudah membolehkan ia tinggal secara cuma-cuma di mansion tersebut.

Di tangannya ada dua jenis sosis yang hendak ia pilih untuk persedian di kulkas. "apa sudah selesai?"tanya Sasuke. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke dan keponakannya Bito yang asyik dengan balon miliknya. "menurut mu, ayam atau sapi?"Tanya Naruto. Sasuke mendekati Naruto. "apapun itu, akan terasa enak jika kau yang masak"bisik Sasuke.

wajah Naruto merona malu, ketika Sasuke memuji masakannya.

"jadi, benar Uchiha-san"

Naruto dan Sasuke sontak berbalik badan untuk melihat gerangan seseorang yang sudah menyapanya. Dua sejoli, dimana sang wanita bersurai pirang pucat dan sang pria yang memiliki perawakan yang sama dengan Sasuke. Dua sejoli itu terkejut saat melihat gadis yang berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke (tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah Naruto).

"hn"sahut Sasuke, datar. Sasuke pun berjabat tangan dengan keduanya. "Siapa gadis ini?"tanya pemuda bernama Shimura Sai itu. "dia Naru, pasien dari dokter Tsunade yang dititipkan pada ku"Ujar Sasuke. Naruto membungkuk hormat di hadapan Sai dan kekasihnya, Yamanaka Ino. Sungguh, Sai tak mengerti dengan gelagat Naruto. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apakah itu benar sang mantan kekasih yang hilang sebulan yang lalu?

"apa kita pernah bertemu, Naru-san?"tanya Sai. Naruto tersenyum, tampak jelas ia sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan putra dari jendral kepolisian Konoha dihadapannya ini. Lucu sekali, bertemu saja baru kali ini. "tentu saja, tidak"jawab Naruto, singkat. Menatap onyx Sai, membuat Naruto merasa benci, yang ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa. Sai dan Sasuke, mereka sama-sama bermata Onyx, tapi kenapa mereka tampak berbeda?

Terus terang, meskipun Sasuke tidak punya ekpresi. Tetapi iris kelam Sasuke lebih enak dipandang dibandingkan iris kelam milik Sai. "Ji-chan, Bito lapal"rengek si kecil Bito. Naruto yang paham betul, karena memang Bito belum makan sejak mereka sampai di supermarket 2 jam yang lalu.

Ke-4 orang dewasa itu pun seakan tersadar dari lamunan mereka masing-masing. "Suke, Ayo kita cari makanan untuk Bito"usul Naruto, yang sudah merasa tidak enak jika berada dekat dengan dua sejoli itu. Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. setelah pamit dengan Sai dan Ino, Sasuke dan Naruto segera meninggalkan keduanya sambil menggandeng tangan bocah berusia 5 tahun itu. (tangan kanan Sasuke, dan tangan kiri Naruto).

"Uchiha-san"Seru Sai. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik badan. "apa anda tidak takut membiarkan orang lain tinggal di mansion anda?"tanya Sai, sedikit menyindir keberadaan Naruto. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tengah menundukan kepalanya. "tidakah lebih baik begitu?"

"ayo jalan, Naru!"seru Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Mansion Senju ***

"apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Dei?"tanya seorang wanita paruh baya berwajah cantik, kepada seorang gadis yang tengah berbaring di ranjang. Rasanya aneh bagi Tsunade. Melihat cucunya yang akhir-akhir ini sering berdiam diri dan tak jarang Tsunade memergoki Deidara menangis di dalam kamarnya. Ada gerangan apa yang membuat cucunya seperti ini?

"Dei"

"apa aku salah baa-chan?"Tanya Deidara. Tsunade menyipitkan matanya, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan sang cucu. "salah? Apa maksud mu?"Tsunade balik bertanya. Deidara yang sejak awal tengah menutup dirinya dengan selimut, tak pelak segera bangun dan memeluk tubuh wanita berusia 58 tahun itu.

"semua ini salahku, baa-chan"lirih Deidara. "salahmu?"beo Tsunade. Tsunade memberikan jarak diantara mereka. Ditatapnya iris azure bak lautan milik cucunya. "aku tidak tahu jika akan berakhir seperti ini"kata Deidara. Betapapun Tsunade tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Deidara, tapi tentu saja ia bisa merasakan sakit yang dialami cucu semata wayangnya itu.

"bisa cerita pada ku, nak?"tanya Tsunade, lembut. Rasanya, tak tega jika harus melihat cucunya terlihat lesu.

**.**

**.**

***Flashback On* **

Hujan deras, seakan mendramatisirkan suasana gadis berkulit putih susu itu. Tak menghiraukan seseorang yang menyerukan namanya, Deidara terus berlari memasuki gank buntu, yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa sampai di sini. Namun, bukan ini yang ia pikirkan.

Terbayang senyuman lima jari mendiang sahabat sekaligus sepupunya, Naruko. Suara cempreng dan sikap sang gadis yang riang, membuat Deidara terasa tak rela mengingat kematian tragis Naruko. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat melihat tunangan Naruko, Akasuna Sasori berselingkuh dengan sahabat mereka, Haruno Sakura.

Teringat dimana ia, Naruko, Sakura, dan Ino yang sering dijuluki putri cantik di sekolah mereka. namun pada saat mereka kelas 1 SMA, Deidara harus pindah ke Paris dan menimba ilmu di sana, bersama keluarganya. Mereka berpisah, hingga Deidara bertemu dengan seorang pemuda Jepang bernama Akasuna Sasori, dan berhasil membuat Deidara bangkit dari kesedihannya.

Diulang tahun Naruko yang ke 17 tahun. Deidara mengajak Sasori untuk datang ke mansion Namikaze menghadiri acara ultah si tunggal Namikaze. Pertemuan dimana, Naruko yang tak pernah jatuh cinta. Akhirnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama yang ia labuhkan pada Sasori. Deidara sangat senang, apalagi keduanya adalah sahabatnya.

Sasori dan Naruko akhirnya berpacaran. Tepat 1 tahun mereka berpacaran, Sasori dan Naruko pun bertunangan. Setahu Deidara, hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Bahkan, Naruko tidak pernah mengeluh tentang hubungan mereka. Singkatnya, Deidara pernah mendengar desas-desus orang-orang sekitarnya yang mengatakan jika Sasori ada hubungan dengan Sakura, sahabat mereka sendiri.

Awalnya, Deidara tidak percaya sampai ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, jika Sasori dan Sakura berselingkuh. Apakah itu yang membuat mereka tidak hadir ke pemakaman Naruko? Tapi, kenapa Sasori tampak terkejut jika Naruko sudah tiada?

"Dei"

Sontak saja Deidara melangkah mundur. Hingga punggungnya terhimpit tembok bangunan dan tubuh Sasori. Deidara menangis dalam diam. Tak sanggup, jika akhirnya Sasori menghianati cinta sahabatnya.

"jika, kau ingin marah.. Sebaiknya marahlah pada diri mu sendiri"ujar Sasori. Deidara tak pelak membulatkan matanya. "apa maksud mu, un?"tanya Deidara. "dari awal aku tak pernah mencintai Naruko"jelas Sasori. Lagi-lagi Deidara terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasori.

"lalu kenapa kau menerimanya? dan lagi, kenapa aku yang kau salahkan, un"

"Karena kau meminta ku untuk mencintai Naruko.."jawab Sasori.

"apa hubungannya-"

"jelas saja karena aku mencintai mu,Deidara.. Tak sadarkah kau jika aku mencintai mu, jauh sebelum kau mempertemukan aku dengan Naruko.. Aku melakukannya untuk mu, Dei..untuk mu, dan hanya untuk mu.. menerima Naruko dan memaksa ku untuk mencintainya.. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa menerima cinta ku"Ujar Sasori.

Deidara diam membatu. Bahkan ia tidak peduli ketika Sasori menggoncangkan tubuhnya, pelan. Egois kah? Ya, Deidara merasa jika ia adalah orang yang menyebabkan cinta Naruko kandas seperti ini. Salahnya, yang tak pernah peka dengan perasaan seseorang kepadanya.

"Lepaskan!"ronta Deidara.

"tidak, kau harus dengar, Dei!"Imbuhnya

"aku tidak mau dengar, un..tidak, hiks..lepaskan aku"tangisan mulai pecah dari bibirnya.

***Flashback OFF***

**.**

**.**

Tsunade menggeleng lemah. Digenggamnya jemari lentik cucu semata wayangnya itu. "itu bukan salah mu"Kata Tsunade. Deidara tercekat, dan menghentikan tangisannya. "a..apa maksud-"

"itu bukan salah mu...Sasori mencintai mu, Naruko mencintai Sasori.. Jika, Sasori lari dari kenyataan dengan cara berselingkuh dengan Sakura, tentu saja itu di luar tanggung jawab mu, nak"Tsunade mengusap surai pirang Deidara.

"kau sudah berusaha membuat kebahagian untuk Naruko..Sasori selingkuh pun itu tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mu.. Setia atau tidak, kembali lagi kepada si pria itu sendiri"lanjutnya. Deidara mendongakan kepalanya ketika Tsunade mengangkat dagu sang gadis. "aku bangga pada mu"Tsunade mengecup kening Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**/Naruko's/**

"jadi, dia sahabat mu"Gaara berkomentar. Naruko yang memandangi keadaan sang sahabat, hanya menatap datar sang sahabat. Gaara menarik kesimpulan, jika masalah yang dihadapi Naruko akan sangat lebih berat, dibandingkan victim-victimnya terdahulu.

"Aku tak percaya, Dei-chan melakukan ini demi aku"lirih Naruko. Tetes demi tetes akhirnya membasahi wajah cantik Naruko. "hey, kamu menangis"Entah mendapatkan tissu darimana, Gaara memberikan sehelai tissu pada sang Gadis.

"huwwweee, aku tidak tega melihatnya"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap childish Naruko. Aneh tapi nyata, Gaara sangat benci dengan sikap kekanakan seperti itu. Tapi, entah perasaan apa yang ia rasakan, ia merasa hangat dan nyaman berada di dekat Naruko.

"lebih baik kita selesaikan saja masalah mu"bujuk Gaara.

"hey, dia itu juga masalah ku"Tukas Deidara.

"hm, begitu.. Eh, Sasori itu siapa?"Gaara mencoba mengorek informasi dari si gadis Namikaze. Mendengar nama Sasori disebut oleh Gaara, senyuman di wajah Naruko pun lenyap. "cari Shinigami yang paling buruk, dan suruh Shinigami itu untuk mencabut si kalajengking merah biadab itu dengan keji" Seru Naruko, tanpa ekpresi.

"dasar idiot, mana bisa begitu"gumam Gaara.

**Plukk**

"aduhh"pekik Gaara, memegangi kepalanya. Ia memandang buku ensiklopedia tebal yang melayang tepat mengenai kepalanya.

**Prannggg..**

Naruko melotot seketika. Apalagi melihat Tsunade yang terkejut dan berjalan menuju jendela besar di kamar cucunya. Pecah, Tsunade heran. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah mansion senju sudah menjadi mansion besar yang haunted? Cih, mana ada dokter yang berpikiran seperti itu.

"kenapa tiba-tiba begini"gumam Tsunade, keheranan.

Gaara menatap tajam Naruko yang tersenyum terpaksa ke arahnya. "hah, kau ini"Gaara mendesah pelan, dan berjalan menjauhi Naruko. "hey, Gaa-chan tunggu!"teriak Naruko, seenak nya saja memanggil Gaara dengan suffix 'chan'.

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

Sudah 2 hari lamanya Sasuke pergi ke Oto untuk mengurusi salah satu anak perusahaan Keluarganya. muda, tampan, keren, kaya, apa yang kurang darinya? Tidak ada.. Tapi di usianya yang kini sudah menginjak usia 23 tahun, Uchiha Sasuke masih saja melajang.

Di mansionnya pun, kini Sasuke juga membiarkan seorang gadis amnesia tinggal di sana. Dokter Tsunade pun juga masih sering memeriksa kesehatan Naruto. Tapi sepertinya, hari ini Naruto harus libur dari check up rutinnya, karena sang dokter sedang pergi ke luar negeri.

Belanja tanpa Sasuke memang membuat Naruto kerepotan dibuatnya. Pasalnya, Naruto sering kelupaan apa saja yang hendak ia beli. Jadi, gadis pelupa ini pun membiasakan dirinya membawa Daftar belanja di kantungnya. "kalau tidak ada Teme hasilnya begini, deh"Gumam Naruto.

Sedihnya, Daftar belanja ia bawa dan ia buat sendiri terjatuh entah kemana. jadi, di sinilah ia berakhir. Ah, tidak.. Dimulai sepertinya..

Berdiri dengan wajah bingung, dan sebuah troli belanja yang masih kosong.

**.**

**.**

**/Naruko's/**

Gaara dan Naruko tampak mengikuti seorang gadis yang sedang kesulitan mencari sesuatu. Tak terlihat memang, tapi dengan begitu, mereka pun dapat menjalankan misi mereka berdua. Naruko yang memilih Naruto menjadi penolongnya, dan hendak mempertemukan gadis yang serupa dengannya itu pada sang sahabat. Tentu saja, dengan caranya sendiri, dia roh.. Ingat?

"hey, kita sudah 10 menit mencari"Gaara membuka suara. Ya, entah kenapa Gaara akhir-akhir ini jadi banyak bicara dan lebih sering ber-ekpresi sejak bersama Naruko. Naruko memutar mata bosan. Mengeluh..mengeluh.. Tentu saja mengeluh.. Apakah si Jalapeno ini memiliki mulut fungsinya cuma untuk mengeluh? Dia itu menyebalkan atau bagaimana.

"cerewet"Naruko berjalan mendahului sang Shinigami. "huft"Gaara pun akhirnya memutuskan memakai cara lain. Ketika dirinya merapalkan sebuah mantra, tiba-tiba saja waktu terhenti. "apa ini?"Tanya Naruko, kesulitan menggerakan kakinya. "memakai cara mu itu lama, mungkin sampai besok pun tidak akan ketemu"Jawab Gaara santai.

Waktu kembali berjalan normal. Tampak, Deidara sumringah saat melihat sosok Naruto yang tengah melamun sambil berdiri. "Nona"seru Deidara, setengah berlari mendekati gadis itu. Naruto lantas saja membalikan tubuhnya. "ya?"sahutnya, lemas. "apa anda menjatuhkan-"Kalimatnya terhenti saat melihat rupa sang gadis.

"N..Naruko-chan"gumamnya.

"wah, anda menemukan daftar belanja ku.. Nee, terimakasih, ya"Naruto langsung mengambil note bergambar bunga di tangan Deidara. "Nona?"Naruto melambaikan tangannya, berusaha menyadarkan Deidara. "y..ya.. Anda tak sengaja menjatuhkannya tadi"Ujar Deidara, gagap.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Oh, ayolah, kebiasaan sekali dia teledor seperti ini. Dua iris azure Deidara sontak saja membulat saat melihat sebuah tulisan terukir indah di pergelangan tangan gadis itu. sebuah tanda yang hanya dimiliki gadis-gadis bangsawan seperti dirinya dan mendiang Naruko.

"**kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau bisa menggunakan mantra sih**"gerutuNaruko. Gaara mengangkat bahu, pertanda tidak tahu. **"kau tidak tanya" **kata Gaara. **"tapi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?**"tanya Gaara lagi. Naruko memasang pose berpikir. **"aku tidak tahu..tapi, akan ku paksa ia untuk membantu **ku"jawab Naruko.

"nona?"Naruto masih berusaha menyadarkan Deidara dari lamunannya. 2 menit kemudian, Deidara pun tersadar, dan meminta maaf atas kelakuannya. "oh, iya Nama ku Deidara"Deidara memperkenalkan dirinya. "nama ku Naru, senang berkenalan dengan anda"

.

.

Hal-hal yang sangat dibenci oleh banyak orang adalah menunggu. I bet, kau juga pasti tidak suka menunggukan? Payah ya, jika tidak suka menunggu tetapi sering membuat menunggu. Sama halnya dengan, Naruko. Betapa ia sangat membenci menunggu. Pasalnya, sang Shinigami yang ia tunggu 2 jam lamanya tidak juga terlihat batang hidungnya.

Menyebalkan bukan?

"terlambat 2 jam"Tanpa berbalik badan, Naruko berkata. Pipinya menggembung lucu, menunjukan jika ia sedang ngambek. "cuma 2 jam"Gaara tiba-tiba saja berada di hadapan Naruko. "2 jam cuma kata mu? cih, kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan"Gerutu Naruko. Gaara mendengus pelan. Hm, apasih yang membuatnya bisa telat begini?

"jangan bilang kau tersesat di jalan kehidupan dan berakhir menolong nenek-nenek menyebrang"Ketus Naruko, teringat perkataan guru nya semasa SMA. "tentu saja semua orang pernah tersesat di jalan kehidupan"sahut Gaara. Oh, ayolah.. Siapa saja memang pernah tersesat di sanakan? Sedikit info saja, bahkan banyak yang rela bunuh diri, karena tak bisa keluar dari sana.

"bagaimana?"tanya Naruko. "bagaimana apanya?"Gaara malah balik bertanya. Naruko menepuk pelan keningnya. "kau sudah menemukan shinigami yang tepat untuk Sasori?"Naruko bertanya lagi. Gaara berpikir sejenak, sebenarnya Naruko itu bodoh atau apa? Sesuai penelitian diseluruh dunia. Jika, dua orang bodoh saling bertemu, maka jadilah orang-orang idiot bernasib malang.

"apa?"Naruko sedikit risih melihat Gaara yang menatap aneh dirinya. "oh, tuhan..kenapa aku ditakdirkan berjumpa dengan gadis seperti dia"dengan OOc nya Gaara bersimpuh di atas rumput. "Tuhan..aku tahu aku berdosa, tapi kenapa harus dia yang jadi shinigami ku"jika Naruko yang berkata seperti itu, tampaknya bukan hal yang baru untuk Gaara.

"kau!"

Mereka saling menunjuk satu sama lain. "bantu aku, memperbaiki masalan Dei-chan"seru Naruko. Ya, tanpa disuruh pun, Gaara pasti akan membantu Naruko. Jika, dihitung jari, mereka sangat lamban dalam bertindak. Bayangkan saja, satu bulan..

Satu bulan mereka bersama, tapi belum melakukan apa-apa. Padahal, mencabut nyawa seseorang bagi Gaara itu sangatlah mudah. Dalam hitungan menit saja, para korban langsung sudah tak bernafas lagi. Tapi kali ini, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apakah Sang petinggi sedang menguji dirinya, atau mungkin memang sudah menjadi takdirnya, Gaara terjebak di antara waktu yang ada bersama seorang gadis polos banyak dosa seperti Naruko?

"baiklah, aku akan membantu mu"sahut Gaara. Naruko tampak bahagia mendengarnya, karena terlalu bahagia secara tak sadar ia langsung memeluk tubuh sang shinigami. "yatta, terimakasih Gaa-chan"Ucap Naruko.

Gaara hanya membatu tak percaya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, meresapi apa yang barusan terjadi kepadanya.

**'apa yang terjadi' **batinnya, tak mengerti..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi..**

**Jumpa lagi.. Bagaimana Minna? Maaf kalau lagi-lagi fic ini tidak sesuai harapan kalian.. **


	3. Hate to Love

**Someone's Dream..**

Dilihat dari latar tempat tersebut, tampaknya ini adalah sebuah tempat untuk menimba ilmu. Dinding ber-cat putih gading bersih, terlihat sekali jika sekolah ini adalah sekolah elit dan bergengsi. Sepi, begitulah keadaan di sini. Hingga, suara ramai-ramai terdengar dari lorong gelap di ujung sana.

seorang gadis, dengan dua gadis lain yang menyeret gadis bersurai indigo dengan pony panjang yang menutupi wajahnya. Gadis itu meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan. "pem-bully'an"gumam nya.

"**ku mohon..ku mohon le..lepaskan aku**"gadis itu terus meronta. 3 gadis lainnya hanya tertawa melihat ketakutan yang mendera si gadis indigo itu. Hanya satu gadis yang kelihatannya tidak begitu menyukai adegan tersebut. Gadis pirang bekucir dua, dia terlihat terpaksa sekali untuk membantu menahan pergerakan sang gadis.

"**Sakura-chan, kita lepaskan saja dia..kita kan tidak punya masalah dengannya" **kata** si **pirang. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara ponsel yang berbunyi. **"ayolah, Ruko-chan.. Dia yang mengambil pujaan hati ku, jadi aku mau memberi pelajaran untuk nya" **Ujar Sakura. Gadis bersurai pirang pucat memutar matanya bosan. **"tapi apa tidak berlebihan?**"tanya si gadis pony tail itu, yang diberi anggukan oleh Ruko.

"**kalau kalian tidak mau biar aku **saja"kata si gadis bubble gum aka Sakura. Sakura memajukan dirinya ke arah si gadis indigo itu dengan sebuah gunting di tangannya. Ruko yang tidak lagi memegang tangan si indigo pun berbalik badan dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi mereka.

"**jawab dengan jujur.. Kenapa kau bisa berpacaran dengan Sasuke-kun?**"tanya Sakura. Gadis itu tetap bungkam. **"atau ku potong saja rambut mu sampai botak, benarkan Ino-**chan"lanjutnya. Ino menganggukan kepalanya pelan. **"Sa..Sasuke-kun yang menyatakan cinta nya pada ku..b..bukan a..a..**aku"kata gadis itu ketakutan.

Sakura geram melihatnya, ia pun maju mendekati gadis indigo itu. Semakin dekat, si gadis tampak ketakutan dan meronta-ronta. Hingga, suatu kejadian yang tak diinginkan pun terjadi. Sang gadis yang sudah terlepas dari jeratan Ino, hendak berlari tanpa melihat Sakura yang berada di depannya memegang sebuah gunting.

**Jlebbb...**

"**arrrggghhhh"** pekik gadis itu. Ruko membalikan badannya, ia membulatkan matanya tak percaya melihat apa yang terjadi. **"Sakura"Pekik **Ino, tidak percaya. Gadis indigo itu pun terjatuh ke atas lantai, dengan darah dimana-mana. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. **"apa yang kalian lakukan?**"Ruko berlari mendekati keduanya.

"**ini salah mu Saku..aku tidak mau masuk penjara"kata** Ino, ketakutan. Sakura menatap nyalang ke arah Ino. **"kau pikir, siapa yang membuat rencana untuk mengerjainya?"** Tanya Sakura. Ini ide Ino, bukan idenya.. Tentu saja dia tidak mau disalahkan. Mereka saling mengelak, hingga seorang pemuda bersurai raven datang bersama gadis culun di sampingnya.

"**HINATA" **teriak pemuda itu. Ke-3 nya terkejut saat melihat kekasih dari gadis indigo itu datang. Sang pemuda pun langsung merengkuh tubuh tak bernyawa itu. **"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?**"teriak pemuda itu. Marah, ia sangat marah pada ke-3 gadis itu. Tanpa mengulur waktu, pemuda itu segera mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal dan pergi menjauhi gadis-gadis itu.

Sakura melempar pandang ke arah gadis culun yang tadi berjalan di samping pemuda raven. **"Uzumaki Karin" **Sakura berjalan mendekati gadis yang sedang ketakutan itu. Ruko dan Ino hanya memperhatikan tingkah sahabat mereka. Gadis bernama Karin itu hanya menundukan kepalanya. **"dia itu sepupu mu kan, Naruko-**chan"tanya Sakura.

Naruko atau Ruko menganggukan kepalanya. Sakura menyeringai. **"katakan padanya untuk berada dipihak **kita"seru Sakura, memerintahkan Naruko. Naruko menatap miris saudara sepupunya. **"itu sih jika kau tidak mau aku dan Ino masuk penjara.. Dan oh, bagaimana jika kau juga masuk penjara? Bagaimana tanggapan para bangsawan Uzumaki dan Namikaze **ya"sindir Sakura.

.

.

.

.

**NARUTO**

**Tears 3**

**Rated : T**

**Pair: Sasu(Fem)Naru and Others**

**All Chara Belong To Masashi Kishimoto(c)**

**Genre : Romance/supernatural**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Masih terbayang mimpi yang baru saja ia alami. Wajahnya memucat, mengingat mimpi buruknya itu. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa mimpinya itu benar-benar aneh? Dan lagi, kenapa ia melihat gadis Indigo yang pernah ia lihat saat Sasuke memegang wajahnya? Kenapa ia bisa melihat Visi seperti itu? Kenapa ia bisa melihat kenangan orang lain saat mereka bersentuhan? lalu, siapa gadis pirang yang memiliki porsi tubuh dan wajah yang mirip dengan dirinya?

"kau tak perlu bingung"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk bingung, ketika mendengar suara seorang gadis tepat di hadapannya. Naruto melihat gadis yang tengah asyik duduk di depannya. "siapa kau?"tanya Naruto. Gadis ini, gadis yang sangat mirip dengan gadis yang ia lihat di mimpinya dan gadis yang ia lihat tengah berdiri di belakang Sasuke saat mereka berada di taman. "Aku Naruko, salam kenal"Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"panggil aku Naru"kata Naruto. Mereka berdua pun saling bersalaman, hingga alis Naruko terlihat bertaut ketika melihat 'tatto' di pergelangan tangan Naruto. "nama mu hampir sama dengan nama ku"Ujar Naruko. Naruto tersenyum saja saat mendengar perkataan Naruko."apa kau teman Sasuke?"tanya Naruto. "ya, dulu.."jawab Naruko. ' sebelum dia membenci ku' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"aku gadis yang ada di mimpi mu"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Kenapa gadis ini tahu kalau ia baru saja memimpikan dirinya?

"kenapa-"

"karena aku sudah meninggal"sela Naruko. Naruto sontak saja tertawa geli. Oh, ayolah.. Lelucon apa lagi yang membuat perutnya digelitik seperti ini?

"kau roh? Jangan bercanda"kata Naruto. "ya, aku roh.. Dan aku tidak bercanda"Naruko tak terima dibilang bercanda oleh Naruto. "lalu kenapa aku bisa melihat mu?"tanya Naruto. Jika, dia roh, mana mungkin Naruto bisa melihatnya, begitulah pikir Naruto.

"karena kau istimewa"jawab Naruko. Naruto tertawa lagi. "istimewa? Aku istimewa? Istimewa apanya"Naruto benar-benar tak peduli dengan keadaan Naruko yang terlihat marah padanya. Melihat Naruto yang tak percaya dengan apa yang ada pada diri Naruko. Naruko dengan sangat kesal, langsung menabrakan dirinya ke tubuh Naruto.

"dengan begini, kau pasti membantu ku"Naruto yang tubuhnya dirasuki Naruko, terlihat berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

*** Kamar Mandi ***

Naruto atau yang kini tengah dibawah kendali Naruko tengah memandang takjub wajahnya di depan cermin besar di kamar mandi. Suatu hobby sewaktu ia hidup dulu. Naruko sangat suka bercermin dan mengagumi wajah imut nan manis miliknya. **"hah**, **pipi** **mu** **lebih** **chubby** **dari** **ku"Naruto** mencubit pipi kirinya. **"ihhh, tembam sekali**"Naruto seakan baru pertama kalinya memegang pipinya

Gaara yang memperhatikan kejadian itu, menggelengkan kepalanya. Norak sekali Naruko itu. Menyadari kehadiran Gaara, ia pun membalikan tubuhnya. **"Gaa-chan, lihat! Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan ku.. Hanya saja pipinya tembam " **kata Naruto(Naruko). "ya, tapi lebih cantik dia"Gaara mengomentari. Naruto Naruko menggembungkan pipinya.

Naruto(Naruko) terkejut ketika menyadari pakaian yang dikenakan Gaara, belum lagi sebuah gentong besar yang ia bawa di punggungnya. Ia menahan tawa melihat kostum tersebut. "apa?"tanya Gaara, curiga. **"kau ingin halloween dimana?" cibir Naruto. **Gaara mendelik tajam. Akan tetapi Naruto(Naruko) tetap cuek dan tak peduli. "enak saja.. Ini pakaian kebesaran tahu.. Sebagai cucu dari raja Shinigami"Gaara mulai menyombongkan diri.

Naruto(Naruko) berdecih pelan. ' sombong sekali dia' pikirnya. Tentu saja Gaara menjadi sombong, secara Naruto(Naruko) itu mencibir pakaian kebesaran dirinya yang notabene adalah seorang pangeran. Seharusnya, Naruko bersyukur karena jarang-jarang ada pangeran Shinigami yang mau merelakan waktunya membantu roh tersesat macam Naruko itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Kantor Sharingan Corps ***

Dua orang pemuda tampak khidmat dalam keheningan. Pemuda bersurai raven yang duduk di meja kerjanya, dan pemuda bersurai coklat panjang juga terdiam di hadapannya. "kau mau memperkenalkannya pada ku?"si pemilik iris tak berpupil membuka suaranya. Si raven Sasuke, mengangguk setuju.

"tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?"tanya Sasuke. "Sai meminta ku untuk menemui gadis itu"Jawab Neji. "jadi, Sai mengatakan tentang gadis itu pada mu?"Sasuke bertanya lagi. "ya"jawabnya singkat.

"aku hanya ingin memastikan"lanjut Neji. Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya. "memastikan"Beo Sasuke, tak mengerti. "kata Yamanaka, dia sangat mirip mendiang Naruko"jelas Neji. Sasuke berdecih. "gadis pembunuh itu"

Neji memutar matanya bosan. Sudah 3 tahun berlalu, masih saja mengungkit hal itu. "dia kan sudah bilang, jika itu kecelakaan"kata Neji. "jangan karena kau dulu menyukainya, dan bisa membelanya Neji"sahut Sasuke. Tak dipungkiri lagi, jika Neji jatuh cinta pada mendiang Naruko saat mereka masih SMA. Neji jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, ia jatuh hati oleh sosok polos Naruko.

"kenapa kau hanya membenci Naruko, Sasuke?"tanya Neji. Padahal, saat itu bukan hanya Naruko yang hadir di persidangan. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak tahu. Neji menghela napas sejenak. "kau ini.. Aku pulang"Neji beranjak dari duduknya. "hn"sahut Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Taman Kota ***

"Tachi-kun, kenapa kita kencan di sini sih?"Tanya gadis bersurai blonde, bergelayut manja di lengan kekar pemuda tampan bersurai raven. "maaf Hotaru, putra ku ingin aku menemaninya bermain"Si Raven, Itachi Uchiha mengucapkan maaf pada sang kekasih. Tak enak hati, karena mengajak si gadis berkencan di taman bermain anak-anak.

Hotaru tampak tak suka ketika perhatian Itachi teralihkan oleh putra angkatnya yang manja itu. dia kan cuma anak angkat, tetapi Itachi terlalu menyayangi anak itu layaknya anak sendiri. "lagi pula, Bito itu kan cuma anak angkat mu, kenapa sih kau itu terlalu menyayanginya"

"dia sudah seperti putra ku sendiri, Hotaru"jawab Itachi, datar. Itachi sangat tidak suka jika, ada yang mengatakan jika Bito adalah anak angkatnya. Bito itu memang bukan anaknya, melainkan putra dari sepupunya sekaligus sahabat karibnya, Uchiha Shizui dan istrinya Uchiha Temari yang sudah meninggal saat Bito masih berusia 1 bulan.

Sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir, Shizui sempat menitipkan Bito kecil pada Itachi, dan meminta si sulung Uchiha untuk menyayangi Bito seperti menyayangi putranya sendiri. "papa, cini"Bito memanggil sang papa.

.

.

***beberapa menit kemudian***

Dilain pihak, tampak Deidara yang tengah duduk dibangku taman. Ia terlihat begitu menikmati buku bacaannya. pendengarannya pun mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Deidara mendekati anak kecil itu. Anak kecil bersurai pirang dengan iris onyx menawan miliknya, tengah memegangi lututnya yang berdarah. "adik kecil kenapa?"tanya Deidara. Anak kecil itu menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Bito tadi jatuh dali citu.. Cakit, huhuhu"Jawab nya. Deidara menyimpulkan jika anak ini bernama Bito.

Ia pun melirik sebuah tangga bermain yang ditunjuk Bito. Licin, sepertinya anak ini kurang berhati-hati saat bermain. "mama atau papanya, Bito kemana?"Deidara bertanya lagi. "papa? Huwweeeeee, papa"

Deidara sontak saja terkejut. Kenapa anak ini malah menangis lagi, pikirnya. "bito ndak tau"katanya. Ah, anak ini bermain hingga lupa dimana sang papa berada. Dirogohnya tas miliknya. Sebuah permen dan plester bermotif teddy bear pun ia lekatkan pada lutut Bito, sesudah luka si kecil itu ia bersihkan dengan air antiseptic.

"sudah sembuh lukanya"Seru Deidara. Bito menghapus air matanya, dan mulai tersenyum. "dan ini lollipop untuk Bito"kata Deidara, memberikan sebuah Lollipop rasa jeruk untuk anak itu.

"yuk, Nee-chan antar menemui papa mu"Deidara membantu Bito berdiri. "gendong"rengek Bito. Deidara dengan bersusah payah akhirnya mengangkat tubuh kecil Bito. Bito tertawa girang, ketika Deidara menggendong tubuh kecilnya. Tugas si pirang saat ini hanya mencari seorang pria yang ia perkirakan sudah berusia 30 tahunan dan dengan teganya meninggalkan seorang anak kecil di taman bermain sendirian.

'dasar pak tua' cibir Deidara dalam hati. Ia berpikiran jika ayah Bito terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya atau bisa jadi ayah dan ibu Bito keasyikan pacaran (mengenang masa muda) hingga lupa pada putra mereka. Huft, ada-ada saja.

**10 Menit kemudian..**

"Bito-chan yakin papanya tadi disini?"tanya Deidara. Bito yang ada digendongannya cuma menganggukan kepalanya. "tadi papa cama pacalnya dicini"Jawab Bito. ' huft, dasar pak tua.. Pacaran sampai lupa anak' Batin Deidara. Ah, pantas saja tadi Bito bermain sendiri dan jatuh dari tangga bermain. Seandainya saja, Bito adalah putranya, tentu saja Deidara akan memarahi pria tak bertanggung jawab itu.

"PAPA"seru Bito. Deidara melemparkan pandangannya ke arah pandangan Bito. Seorang pemuda tampan, yang kira-kira berada 3 atau 2 tahun diatasnya, menoleh dan berjalan menuju dirinya. Oh, benarkah dia papanya? Tapi, muda sekali...

"Bito"Pemuda bersurai raven itu menghela napas lega ketika mengetahui putranya baik-baik saja. "jadi, anda papanya?"tanya Deidara, memastikan. Si raven menganggukan kepalanya, apa-apaan pertanyaan si pirang tadi? Menyebalkan sekali. Jelas, saja dia ayahnya. Tadi kan Bito juga sudah memanggilnya papa.

"saya tadi menemukannya menangis dengan lutut yang berdara di sebelah sana"Deidara menunjuk ke arah timur taman bermain. "hiks"Isakan Bito kembali terdengar. Pemuda dengan nama lengkap Uchiha Itachi itu langsung saja mengangkat tubuh Bito ke dalam pelukannya. "tadi papa kemana? Hiks"Dengan masih menghisap lollipopnya Bito bertanya.

"Maafkan papa, sayang"Ucap Itachi, merasa bersalah pada putranya. "ekhem"

Itachi menoleh ke arah Deidara. Lupa kalau Deidara masih berada di dekat mereka. Putra dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto itu pun mengulas senyum dan tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih pada si gadis. "lain kali, dahulukan putra anda, tuan.. Karena anda tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada putra anda, jika anda tidak ada"Ujar Deidara. Deidara hendak melangkahkan kakinya, kalau saja Bito tidak memanggil namanya.

"Dei-nee, jangan pelgi"pinta Bito. Pipi gembilnya yang memerah, dan matanya yang hendak berkaca-kaca lagi, membuat gadis pirang ini tak tega melihatnya. "Bito, Dei-nee harus pulang... Kita juga harus pulang, sayang"Bujuk Itachi. Bito menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Boleh ya, pa"Pinta si kecil.

Itachi menatap Deidara, dan Deidara juga menatap pemuda yang tidak ia kenal siapa namanya. "nona, apa anda tidak masalah jika menemani putra ku sebentar?"tanya Itachi, sesopan mungkin. Deidara mempertimbangkan jawabannya. Tidak enak juga jika menolak permintaan mereka. Kalau ditolak, pasti Bito akan menangis, dan Deidara tidak bisa jika melihat anak kecil menangis. Ia juga akan menangis pastinya.

"baiklah"Deidara menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

*** Mansion Uchiha ***

Makan malam kali ini, hanya dihadiri oleh Naruto dan juga si bungsu Uchiha. Tak seperti biasanya, Itachi dan putranya ikut serta di meja makan. Karena hari ini, Itachi sudah pamit pada Naruto jika ia dan Bito akan makan malam di luar. Dentingan garpu dan sendok yang mendominasi suasana hening di ruangan itu. Tak ada satupun yang berminat untuk membuka suara.

Sasuke pun diam-diam memperhatikan wajah Naruto. Ia mencoba meneliti wajah si gadis amnesia itu. Mencari kebenaran mengenai kata-kata Neji dan juga Sai. Sai yang mengatakan jika, Naruto itu sangat mirip dengan almarhumah Naruko. "dobe"Sasuke memanggil Naruto.

Naruto tidak menyahut, dan tetap menikmati makan malamnya dengan anggun, layaknya seorang putri bangsawan. Naruto terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, Sasuke memicingkan matanya sejenak. "hey, dobe!"untuk kedua kalinya Naruto diam. hn, rupanya Naruko masih enggan untuk keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"do-"

"**siapa** **yang** **anda** **panggil** '**bodoh**', **Sasuke**-**san**?**"** Tanya Naruto Naruko.

Sasuke terkejut atas apa yang dilontarkan Naruto padanya. Biasanya, jika Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'dobe' Naruto pasti akan memanggilnya dirinya 'teme' sebagai balasannya. Dan, kenapa Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sasuke-san'?

"hn, kau sedikit mirip putri Namikaze yang manja itu"cibir Sasuke. Naruto(Naruko) tersenyum menanggapi cibiran Sasuke. **"dan kau mirip seorang yang payah, Sasuke-san" **Naruto membalas perkataan Sasuke. "jangan berpura-pura seperti itu, Dobe"Ujar Sasuke. Naruto(Naruko) memutar matanya bosan. "dan kenapa kau hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan mu?"

Naruto(Naruko) tertawa. **"aku selesai, terimakasih makan malamnya" **kata Naruto, menggeser pelan kursi yang ia duduki.

**Brakkk..**

Gebrakan meja terdengar. Hawa dingin pun menusuk kulit para maid maupun butler yang tak sengaja melintas. "duduk, dan habiskan makanan mu!"seru Sasuke. Naruto yang masih dalam kendali Naruko hanya menatap datar ke arah santap malamnya. Kemudian, ia pun duduk kembali di kursinya, dan hendak melanjutkan makan malamnya.

.

.

*** Naru's room ***

"mau sampai kapan kau ditubuh itu terus?"Tanya Gaara. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Naruto datang ke kamar dan membanting pintu. Ia yang tengah membaca buku, tentu saja kaget dibuatnya. **"aku benci Uchiha "Tukas Naruto(Naruko). **Gaara menyipitkan matanya, mendengar ungkapan Naruko.

"kalau begitu caranya jangan harap urusan mu selesai"sahut Gaara, tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruko. **"kenapa?"Tanya nya. **Gaara menutup buku yang ia baca, dan berjalan mendekati Naruto(Naruko) yang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"jika kau masih begitu, Sasuke akan curiga "Ujar Gaara. Naruto(Naruko) terdiam sejenak. Ah, benar juga yang dikatakan oleh si Shinigami ini. Kalau Sasuke curiga, bagaimana nasib dirinya? Cukup, 1 bulan bersama Gaara saja Naruko benar-benar merasa aneh.

"kau harus ingat Naruko.. Naru itu tinggal bersama Sasuke, kau tak bisa menjadikan tubuh Naru untuk membalas rasa benci mu padanya"

Ya, semua memang benar kan? Naruto tinggal bersama Sasuke. Jika, karena dibawah kendali Naruko membenci Sasuke, rasanya tetap tak wajar kan dilihat. Lagipula, Naruko juga tidak bisa seenaknya saja merasuki tubuh Naruto. Mungkin, sikap ke'tuan putri'annya saat masih hidup dulu, tetap terbawa sampai saat ini.

"itu sih jika kau mau masalah mu selesai"Gaara melangkahkan kakinya, dan menaiki jendela besar di kamar Naruto. **"hey, awas kau nanti bisa jatuh!"Seru Naruto(Naruko). **

Tapi sayang, Gaara sudah terjun bebas lebih dulu dibandingkan peringatan Naruto(Naruko). Naruto(Naruko) menepuk pelan dahinya. Oh, bodohnya dia. Gaara itu kan shinigami, mau loncat dari ketinggian 78.000 kaki juga tidak akan pernah mati. Ada-ada saja.

"**kau tampak lelah, lebih baik aku keluar saja, ya"**

Tak berapa lama kemudian, tubuh mungil Naruto terhempas ke kasur. Ia tak sadarkan diri, setelah Naruko keluar dari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

*** Skip Time ***

"ungg"lenguh Naruto. Ia mengerjabkan matanya yang masih terasa berat untuk terbuka lebar. Disampingnya tampak Sasuke yang tertidur di atas kursi Merasa ada sesuatu di keningnya, Naruto pun mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sebuah handuk kecil yang sengaja diletakan di sana oleh Sasuke.

"kau sudah sadar, Naru?"Tanya Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas lega, melihat Naruto mengangguk pelan. "kau ingin makan apa?"

"aku kenapa, Sasuke?"Naruto bertanya dengan suara lirih. "kau pingsan tadi malam.. "Sasuke hendak beranjak dari kursi (mau meminta pelayan membuatkan makanan untuk Naruto). "maaf, soal yang semalam"ucap Sasuke.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. "apa maksud mu?"tanya nya, bingung. "kau tidak ingat soal yang semalam?"Sasuke balik bertanya. "tidak"jawab Naruto. "abaikan saja! Kau mau makan apa?"tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng lemah, pertanda ia tidak mau makan.

"tapi kau harus makan"ujar Sasuke. Naruto hanya diam dan tidak mempedulikan Sasuke. "hey, dobe"

"sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau makan!"bentak Naruto. Sasuke memandang horror gadis cantik dihadapannya itu. Menyeramkan, bahkan Naruto terlihat lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan film horror yang sering ia tonton. "Hah, yasudahlah"akhirnya Sasuke mengalah. Jelas saja ia mengalah, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, jika ia terus memaksa Naruto untuk makan.

.

.

.

*** **_**Sasu**_**'plus'**_**Naru**_*****_**Sasu**_**'plus'**_**Naru***_

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah maroon yang tidak lain adalah Akasuna Sasori, terlihat tengah menunggu seseorang di sebuah cafe. Cafe bernuansa klasik, memutar musik yang begitu lembut menyentuh telinga dan merasuk ke dalam relung jiwa. Hingga ia lupa dengan penantiannya dan beberapa makanan yang telah ia pesan.

"maaf, membuat mu menunggu lama"seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu terlihat tengah menggeser kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan sang Akasuna. "hn"Sahut Sasori. Sebenarnya Sasori sangat tidak suka menunggu dan membuat orang lain menunggu, tapi kali ini, Sasori lebih memilih diam dibanding harus beradu mulut menghabiskan tenaga dengan gadis yang selama 1 tahun ini menjadi **affair' **nya.

"langsung saja, Sakura"kata Sasori, memulai mengatakan langsung apa yang ia niatkan. "apa maksud mu?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti. "kita putus"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, apa maksud Sasori? Tidak kah terdengar lucu, jika selama kalian berhubungan tidak ada masalah yang menimpa, tiba-tiba saja break tanpa ada sebab yang jelas? Ya, itu membuat perut Sakura digelitik oleh ribuan bulu-bulu angsa, yang membuat dirinya ingin tertawa.

"jangan bercanda"

"aku tidak bercanda"tegas Sasori. Sakura membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "apa kau gila? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini"protes Sakura. "aku hanya ingin menghormati Naruko"sahut Sasori.

"persetan dengan Naruko, bukankah dia sudah mati.. Kau brengsek, Sasori"rutuk Sakura. Dia tidak terima? Oh, tentu saja. Sasori datang padanya, berhubungan layaknya suami istri setiap malam, bahkan Sasori juga membelikan apartemen mewah untuk dirinya, hanya untuk menghindari orang-orang mengetahui hubungan mereka.

Sakura bahkan memberikan harta berharganya untuk Sasori. Dan sekarang Sasori hendak memutuskan dirinya? Sungguh, ia tidak rela. Bahkan, jika Naruko masih hidup sekalipun, Sakura tetap akan merebut Sasori dari tangan Naruko. "awalnya aku tidak mencintai Naruko.. Tapi mendengar kesaksian Deidara, aku merasa bahwa aku laki-laki brengsek yang pernah ada"ujar Sasori.

"hehe, merasa bersalah? Lalu bagaimana dengan bayi mu, dear?"Pertanyaan dingin terlontar dari bibir Sakura. Sasori yang tengah menikmati hidangan nya pun tersedak mendengar kata 'bayi' dari bibir sang kekasih.

"**dia menghamili gadis itu" **ujar Gaara. Sekilas ia melirik Naruko yang terlihat begitu syok melihat adegan SasoSaku di depan matanya. **"dia menghianati ku" **gumam Naruko. Ok, untuk Naruko, dibohongi dan ditipu itu sudah biasa baginya. Tapi kalau dihianati seperti ini? Andai saja ia masih hidup, sudah dipastikan Naruko adalah orang pertama yang menghalalkan pembunuhan sadis bagi siapa saja yang menghianati dirinya.

"**aku benci rambut merah" **lanjutnya

Gaara melirik Naruko lagi. Seringaian Naruko berhasil membuat sang pangeran Shinigami merinding dibuatnya. **"akan ku bunuh semua orang berambut merah **" Kata Naruko, sinting. Gaara mengusap pelan surai merahnya. Damn, apakah Naruko lupa, jika Gaara memiliki surai merah? **"dan aku benci iris hijau.. Ku pastikan akan ku congkel orang-orang yang memiliki iris hijau" **Siapa saja, tolong Gaara dari gadis manis psikopat ini!

Naruko melempar pandangannya ke arah Gaara. **"surai merah yang keren" **puji Naruko. Gaara tersenyum canggung mendengar pujian Naruko. **"emerald yang indah..kelihatannya lezat" **Naruko menjilat bibirnya, dan membuat Gaara bergidik ngeri. Tuhan, lindungi Gaara..!

Dengan sangat tak elit dan sikapnya yang terlampau OOC, Gaara segera berlari secepat mungkin menghindari Naruko. God, inikah yang dinamakan takdir? Oh.. Betapa suramnya takdir mu, Gaara.

"**hey, Gaa-chan! Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku"**

nee, Gaara masih ingin hidup, lho. Dia masih ingin menjadi seorang raja menggantikan kakeknya, menikmati masa remajanya, dan memiliki seorang mate yang bersedia menampung benih-benihnya. Khh, abaikan rencana yang terakhir. Bahkan Gaara belum kesampaian untuk memikirkan mate, anak, dan, menjadi seorang ayah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hey, Minna..

Jumpa lagi dengan Misa.. Hehehehe, apa kabar semua? Baik-baik sajakan? Bagaimana isinya? Hmm, maaf ya kalau fic ini lagi-lagi mengecewakan kalian. Oh, ya..

Selamat Hari Natal Minna-san.. (telat sehari..hehehehe)!

Sekian dari Misa...Byeee...

See You In Next Chapter...!

.

.

.

**Mind To Review?**


	4. What's Left Of Us?

"kita mau kemana sih, Teme?"Naruto sedikit risih ketika Sasuke terus menarik pergelangan tangannya (mengajaknya berjalan entah kemana). "diam saja, dobe"sahut Sasuke. Kejutan, kah? Tentu saja, bukan. Sasuke ingin mengenalkan Naruto pada sahabatnya, Hyuuga Neji. Sesuai permintaan pemuda Hyuuga yang ingin bertemu dengan Naruto, tentu saja Sasuke akan memperkenalkan Naruto pada Neji.

Sampailah mereka disebuah restoran keluarga, dimana seorang pemuda bersurai coklat panjang tengah duduk menanti kehadiran mereka. "wah, sudah datang ya"Pemuda itu berbasa-basi sebentar. Si tampan raven itu mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang sengaja dipesan untuk 3 orang oleh Neji. Naruto pun juga mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"nah, Naru ini Neji.."Sasuke mulai memperkenalkan Neji pada Naruto. "senang bertemu dengan mu"timpal Neji. Neji terperengah saat melihat 'tatto' dipergelangan tangan Naruto saat mereka berkenalan. 'mungkinkah dia' tanya Neji dalam hati. "aku juga, Neji-san"Naruto benar-benar risih, ketika Neji menjabat erat tangannya.

Mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan Naruto. Neji pun melepaskan genggamannya, dan meminta Naruto untuk mencicipi hidangan yang sengaja dipesankan untuk dirinya. "ramen, kau pasti suka"kata Neji. Sasuke dan Neji memperhatikan Naruto yang hendak menyantap ramen. ' ini pasti berhasil' Inner Neji dan Sasuke mulai berbicara.

"omong-omong, darimana kalian tahu aku suka ramen?"tanya Naruto. Tak ada rasa curiga sama sekali dihatinya. "siapa yang tidak suka ramen? Semua menyukainya kan"dusta Neji. Padahal, Neji hanya menge-test Naruto saja untuk mengetahui seluk beluknya. "teme tidak suka ramen"celetuk Naruto. Neji mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke mendengus saja melihat pandangan Neji yang jatuh ke arahnya.

**Drrttt..**

Sasuke membuka tombol geser pada ponsel layar sentuh miliknya. Satu pesan masuk diterima.

**From : Hyuuga Neji**

**Dia memiliki 'tatto' yang sama dengan Naruko**

Sasuke kemudian melempar pandangannya ke arah pergelangan tangan Naruto. Mencoba mengingat-ingat, siapa yang memiliki 'tatto' yang sama dengan Naruto. Ingatannya berputar dan mengingatkan ia kepada mendiang gadis pecinta ramen dan pemilik 'tatto' yang sama dengan Naruto.

Siapa Naruto itu sebenarnya?

.

.

.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Siapa itu Naruto? Aku terus bertanya-tanya. Apakah Naruto itu reinkarnasi Naruko? Rasanya tidak mungkin itu terjadi. Wajahnya memang terlihat mirip dengan gadis naif itu. Bahkan, jika saja Naruto tidak memiliki 3 guratan halus yang aku tahu adalah tanda lahir di pipinya, ia pasti akan terlihat serupa dengan Naruko.

Ku pandangi terus layar ponsel ku. Dimana Neji mengirimi beberapa pesan untuk ku. Sungguh, aku tak pernah menyangka dengan semua ini. Aku memang sedikit familiar dengan wajah Naruto saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Tapi siapa? Dimana? Aku pun lupa dengan hal itu.

**From : Hyuuga Neji**

**Kembar?**

Aku berpikir sejenak. Mungkinkah, kembar? Tapi setahu ku, Namikaze Minato hanya memiliki satu anak perempuan saja. Bahkan, istrinya pun tak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan wanita itu. Ku teliti wajah Naruto, wajah manis dan semakin manis jika ku perhatikan.

"teme, boleh tambah tidak?"tanya Naruto, berhasil membuyarkan lamunan ku. Ku anggukan kepalaku, aneh, biasanya, aku sangat benci jika melihat wajah Naruko, tapi kenapa hanya ada rasa hangat ketika melihat wajah Naruto? Perasaan ku tentang Naruto adalah kembaran Naruko semakin kuat. Bukan karena namanya yang hampir serupa.

"aku ke kamar mandi dulu, teme"Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, dan meninggalkan aku dan Neji berdua. Setelah yakin dia sudah tak terlihat, aku dan Neji mulai membuka suara.

"berita tentangnya akan segera ku dapatkan.. Kau tenang saja"kata Neji. "apa benar dia kembar"gumam ku, tidak Uchiha sekali. Tidak elit, aku terlihat seperti 'si idiot' bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang.

**End Of Sasuke's Pov**

.

.

.

**2 Hari Kemudian**

Ini adalah hari dimana Naruto berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Ia sangat senang, ketika dokter mengatakan jika hari ini adalah check up terakhirnya. Ia tidak perlu susah payah datang ke ruangan berbau obat berwarna putih yang sangat ia benci itu. Naruto benci rumah sakit...

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, Naruto langsung pulang karena ia merasa lelah sekali. Lagipula, dokter memintanya agar tidak bekerja keras dulu, mengingat keluhannya, atas tulang punggungnya yang sering linu.

Ck, mengingat itu, betapa sebalnya Naruto. Linu, ah, bahkan Naruto masih terlalu muda jika harus merasakan pegal dan linu di punggungnya. Punya cucu saja belum, tapi sudah punya bakat sakit punggung, ah lucu sekali.

.

.

.

**Naruko's **

"Sepertinya enak jika aku merasuk ke tubuhnya"Gumam Naruko, tanpa sadar. Gaara berdecak kesal mendengar gumaman Naruko. Dijitaknya kepala Naruko dengan note hitam milik gadis itu.

"aduhhh.."Naruko meringis pelan. "kau itu kenapa sih, Gaara? OOC sekali akhir-akhir ini"cibir Naruko. Gaara salah tingkah? Tentu saja, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu.

"jangan terlalu OOC kenapa sih"Kata Naruko, kesal. Lama-lama bad mood juga berdekatan dengan shinigami kece ini. mehh, kalau boleh memilih shinigami, mungkin sudah dari dulu ia mengganti shinigaminya itu.

Tampan, tapi sayang, menyebalkan. Naruko merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk milik Naruto. "aku bingung"Naruko menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal.

Gaara pun juga ikut-ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Naruko. "bingung kenapa?"Gaara bertanya dengan tampang **innocent. **

"kenapa wajahku mirip sekali dengan Naru, ya"Naruko menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Gaara. Wajah mereka begitu dekat sekali, bahkan mereka masih belum menyadari hal itu.

"itu perasaan mu saja.. Jelas-jelas Naru lebih cantik dari mu"sangkal Gaara, ia sendiri sebenarnya juga bertanya-tanya, kenapa bisa seperti itu. "jika dilihat-lihat wajah mu juga mirip Sasori, apa itu cuma kebetulan"Ujar Naruko.

Naruko merangkum wajah Gaara. Ia terus meneliti wajah tampan sang shinigami. Perasaannya saja, atau memang Gaara memiliki rupa yang hampir sama dengan mantan tunangannya?

Seandainya saja, Shinigami punya jantung. Pasti saat ini jantung Gaara berdetak sangat cepat,cepat, dan, cepat. Tapi Gaara merasakan wajahnya memanas. Apalagi ketika menyadari wajah Naruko begitu dekat dengannya.

"wajahmu merah, Gaara"kata Naruko. Dengan agak kasar, Gaara mendorong wajah Naruko. "jangan dekat-dekat"

"kau kelihatan manis.. Hehehehe, kau uke ya Gaara?"goda Naruko.

WHAT, UKE? Uke? Please, deh! Pamornya Gaara itu terkenal sebagai shinigami terkece, tertampan, dan juga terkeren di dunia shinigami. Secara, dia kan pangeran shinigami, cucu dari raja Shukaku, masa iya pangeran dibilang UKE.

Memangnya yang suka blushing itu harus uke? Kayaknya enggak deh, seme juga bisa blushing kan? Ya, meskipun kalau dibandingkan sama Neji Hyuuga, lebih berjiwa seme si Neji. Tapi, please! Ceritanya Gaara lagi jadi straight nih..

"apa yang kalian lakukan di kamar ku?"

Wow..

Pemilik kamar sudah pulang, rupanya. Sontak saja, Naruko dan Gaara terkejut. B..bagaimana bisa Naruto bisa melihat Gaara? "kau bisa melihat ku?"tanya Gaara, syok. Naruto menghela napas..

Duhh..

Tuhan..

Kejutan apa lagi sih yang hendak kau berikan pada gadis semanis Naru?

"duh, jangan bercanda.. Kalian nampak jelas dimata ku..bagaimana bisa bertanya seperti itu"kata Naruto. Ceritanya masih belum sadar dia.

Naruko menepuk dahinya yang lumayan lebar. Oooww..

"kami itu bukan manusia"Ujar Gaara, dengan Lempeng Mode On.

Ha..ha..ha..

Apa ini cukup?

HA HA HA

3 kata dengan huruf kapital cukup?

Naruto sudah tidak sanggup lagi tertawa. Ini pasti kerjaan Teme, dan manusia dobe itu pun segera masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di tengah-tengah makhluk tak terlihat itu.

"kalian tidak melakukan adegan mesum kan?"tanya Naruto, polos, jelas, tak singkat, tak padat, dan benar-benar frontal.

"UuAaapa?"

"ekhem.. Kalian itu cerewet sekali"sindir Naruto. Naruto pun memejamkan matanya dan berusaha tidak peduli dengan 2 manusia(yang ia kira) di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"kita melakukan adegan mesum tidak sih?"GILA, Naruko malah bertanya seperti itu pada sang shinigami. "entahlah, tapi kau mau coba?"Dan pertanyaan yang tak seharusnya terlontar pun, kembali terlontar.

**Buaagghh..**

Sosok pemuda bersurai merah bata terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi yang benar-benar tidak elit sama sekali. Tendangan yang bagus, Naruko! Mengingat jika Naruko pernah mengikuti ajang beladiri karate, dan berakhir dengan seorang preman yang masuk rumah sakit, akibat tendangan Naruko yang tepat pada harta berharga si preman itu.

Ketika ditanya, bahkan Naruko hanya menjawab..

"salah dia sendiri, kenapa meletakannya disitu"dan diakhiri dengan pundungnya om Yondi di kamar mandi dengan shower yang menyala dan mengatakan suatu penyesalan: "aku gagal jadi ayah, hiks"

**Lupakan itu..**

**Dan kembali pada fakta seorang pemuda yang tengah meringis kesakitan, akibat berciuman dengan lantai..**

"Naruko menyebalkan"rutuk pemuda itu. Gaara pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan menaiki jendela besar di kamar Naruto. Naruto yang masih terjaga(pura-pura tidur) lantas saja terkejut dengan aksi percobaan bunuh diri yang akan terjadi di kamarnya itu.

Gaara sudah bersiap untuk melompat..

"hey, jangan lomp-HUWWWAHHH "Naruto berteriak saat Gaara terjun bebas dari jendela kamarnya.

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto itu norak atau bagaimana sih? "oi, teman mu mati tuh"bisik Naruto. Naruko hanya diam..

"kok kamu diam saja, sih?"tanya Naruto. "mau lompat setinggi apapun kami tidak akan bisa mati, Naru"sahut Naruko. "maksud mu?"Naruto bertanya lagi. "karena kami memang bukan manusia"jawab Naruko.

"Kau?"

**Cklek..**

"Bagaimana hasil check upnya, Naru?"tanya Sasuke(dalang pembuka pintu kamar Naruto). Naruko berdecak kesal, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto. "baik-baik saja, sih.. Oh, iya.. Kau sudah makan?"Naruto balik bertanya.

"belum"

"aku akan memasak"Naruto beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

**Grebb..**

Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Naruto. Apa yang terjadi? Naruto sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya?

"kau disini saja, Naru"bisik Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk pelan. Seringaian tampak jelas di wajah Sasuke, namun Naruto tidak melihat hal itu.

**'sebentar lagi, Hinata-chan' **

Gaara yang mengira Naruko masih ada di kamar Naruto pun akhirnya kembali lagi kesana. Tak sengaja ia mendengar isi hati Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai sambil memeluk Naruto. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan sebuah fakta yang sulit ia terima.

"Naruko kau..."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

**(na..na..na.. Huwwaahhhh, jumpa lagi sama Misa.. Hehehe, terimakasih atas review nya Minna-san.. Hummm, terimakasih loh atas kritik dan sarannya..**

**Terus soal scene? Banyak yang minta GaaNaruko di perbanyak ya? Sip deh, permintaan diterima.. Hehehe (kepuasaan reader adalah kepuasan untuk author #ciyaah gayaan) tapi SasuNaru nya juga, deh.. Biar balance.. sekian dulu ya, maaf gak bisa bales review satu-satu.. **

**Jaa, see you next chapter..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR?**


	5. This Is Left Of Us

Naruko harus menahan kesal ketika Gaara meminta dirinya untuk tidak menemui Naruto. Ketika ditanya, Gaara hanya akan membalasnya dengan tatapan yang menyebalkan menurut Naruko. Kalau begini terus, Naruko akan selamanya terjebak bersama Shinigami yang *ekhem* ganteng ini.

"Gaara-kunnnn~"

Iyuuhh, Naruko menahan muntah ketika melihat seorang shinigami wanita yang akhir-akhir ini sering mendatangi dirinya dan Gaara. Apa-apaansih gadis shinigami itu? Menyebalkan sekali, dasar muka dua, begitulah kiranya Naruko menyebutnya.

"hn"Sahut Gaara, ambigu. Lama-lama jadi mirip Sasuke saja, menyebalkan. "aku rindu~"kata gadis itu, mengecup singkat pipi putih Gaara. Naruko sweatdrop melihat tingkah berlebihan bak penonton alay si gadis pencabut nyawa itu.

Gaara sih santai saja. Toh, dia juga tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan gadis binal itu. Naruko menyilangkan tangannya ke dada. Gila, bad mood sekali kalau lama-lama di sini. "aku mau pulang"kata Naruko, gajelas. Mau pulang ke mana? Emang punya rumah?

"mau pulang kemana? Kau lupa kau itu apa?"Tanya Gaara.

**Jleb..**

Dalam banget kata-katanya Gaara itu. "daripada melihat adegan yang merusak kepolosan ku"sindir Naruko. Gaara melirik Matsuri, Matsuri melirik Gaara. Ah, sepertinya Naruko cemburu. Naruko cemburu? Ketawa, yuk? HA HA HA..

"cemburu, eh?"Tanya Gaara. Naruko mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Siapa juga yang cemburu?

"tidak.."Sahut Naruko.

"Matsuri"Seru Gaara. Matsuri pun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan duduk di pangkuan Gaara seenak pantatnya saja. Cih, menyebalkan. "ada apa Gaara-kun~"tanya nya manja.

**Cupp..**

Bukan si Ucup! #plak..

Gaara mencium bibir Matsuri. Oh, Me GOD! Grahhhhhh, Naruko mulai gerah. Apa-apaan Gaara itu, seenak bibirnya saja cium-cium di depan Naruko. Naruko saja tidak pernah di cium Saso- CUKUP!

"kenapa? Cemburu?"Gaara melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Matsuri. Naruko jadi semakin bingung, sebenarnya siapa yang murahan? Gaara atau si Matsuri sih?

"atau jangan-jangan Naruko tidak pernah ciuman?"kini giliran Matsuri yang bertanya. WHAT THE!

Hell..

Masa Naruko kalah sama shinigami ras campuran ini? Ras campuran? Dikata anjing kali ya? Ya, begitulah si Naruko menyebut Matsuri, si Shinigami campuran siluman binal itu.

"kata siapa? Aku pernah ciuman kok"Naruko menyangkal. "dengan siapa?"pertanyaan menyebalkan terlontar dari bibir Gaara. "s..sama-"

"sama siapa?"Gaara bertanya lagi..

"TENTU SAJA SAMA YANG LAIN, MANA MUNGKIN SAMA KAMU"teriak Naruko, kesal. Naruko berjalan meninggalkan Gaara dan Matsuri, dia menulikan pendengarannya saat Gaara memanggil dirinya. Bodo amat, kalau Gaara nantinya memarahinya. Sudah sering, kok.

"sepertinya kita sudah berlebihan, Gaara-kun"kata Matsuri.

"biarkan saja.. Dia kelihatan manis ketika sedang marah"tanpa sadar Gaara menimpali perkataan Matsuri. Hahaha, persetan..

Yang pentingkan Gaara bisa melihat wajah Naruko yang manis itu kalau lagi marahkan? Wuiih, konyol sekali.

**.**

**.**

*** Mansion Uchiha ***

**' Mau sampai kapan kau menjadikan dirinya tahanan, Sasuke?' **suara di seberang sana bertanya pada seorang pemuda yang tengah asyik membersihkan koleksi-koleksi pedang miliknya. "bukan urusan mu, Hyuuga"jawab Sasuke, ia memperhatikan wajahnya pada pedang yang berkilat tajam selepas ia bersihkan.

**' tapi kau tak bisa menjadikannya ajang balas dendam, Sas-'**

**Cklekk..**

"Teme, aku mencari mu ternyata kau di sini"

Neji pun menghentikan bicaranya, dan mendengarkan apa yang sedang terjadi. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, dan meminta Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. "Ini, aku bawakan makan siang"kata Naruto, kelewat ceria.

"hmm, masakan mu ya? Pasti enak" Kata Sasuke, begitu pandai memainkan drama buatannya. Siapa gadis yang tahan jika harus dipuji oleh sang bungsu Uchiha setiap hari nya, eh? Naruto tersipu malu mendengar pujian Sasuke.

"nee, dimakan dulu ya, teme"Naruto memalingkan wajahnya agar rona merah di pipinya tidak terlihat oleh Sasuke. Tanpa disadari, Sasuke menyeringai keji melihat rona merah di wajah Naruto. Selangkah lagi, ia akan menghancurkan Naruto seperti Naruko yang menghancurkan cinta pertamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Rumah sakit, Konoha***

Deidara menatap sendu sosok yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit, dengan selang-selang yang terpasang di tubuhnya sebagai penyokong kehidupan pria berusia 40 tahun itu. Sudah tak terhitung berapa jam lamanya ia menunggu, ia bahkan tidak merasakan lelah sama sekali.

"5 jam, istirahatlah"seorang pria berusia 24 tiba di depan pintu dengan sebuah bingkisan yang terjinjing di tangan kanannya. "Nii-san"Deidara beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati pemuda bersurai keperakan itu. "Tsunade-sama sangat mengkhawatirkan kamu, Hime"kata pria itu.

"aku masih mau di sini, Kakashi-nii"Deidara ngotot untuk dibolehkan berada di ruangan, dimana Minato di rawat. "terserah.. Tapi selama 2 bulan ke depan, Tsunade-sama akan ke New York guna mencari obat untuk Minato Ji-san"uJar Kakashi.

Kakashi dan Deidara mendudukan diri mereka di sebuah sofa panjang yang tersedia khusus di ruang rawat sang Namikaze. "Ini"Kata Kakashi, memberikan bungkusan tersebut pada Deidara. "apa ini?"tanya Deidara, penasaran.

"Takoyaki, kau pasti belum makan.. Makanlah"kata Kakashi. Deidara mengangguk senang, ia pun mulai melepas sumpit dari bungkusnya.

Melihat Kakashi yang hanya diam (tidak ikut mencicipi) Deidara memiringkan kepalanya. Kenapa kakak sepupunya tidak ikut makan? "Nii-san tidak makan?"Tanya Deidara. Kakashi menoleh ke arah Deidara. Wajah Deidara yang tengah mencicipi Takoyaki terlihat lucu baginya.

Kakashi malah terdiam, dan merogoh saku nya (mengambil ponsek miliknya). "Nii-san?"

Kakashi menghidupkan aplikasi kamera di ponselnya, dan mengarahkannya pada wajah Deidara. "tunggu sebentar"Kakashi mulai mengambil gambar wajah Deidara yang terlihat ada noda saus di sudut bibirnya.

Deidara menggembungkan pipinya. Ia sebal dengan kelakukan Kakashi yang seenaknya saja mengambil gambarnya dalam keadaan kelaparan seperti ini.

"lihat..lihat..kau terlihat seperti belum makan setahun"canda Kakashi. "Nii-san"Deidara berusaha merebut ponsel milik Kakashi. "ssttt, kau ini makan saja kenapa sih"Kakashi memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku.

Deidara merenggut sebal, ia tidak meneruskan acara makannya. Kakashi yang melihat itu pun langsung mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan menghapus noda saus di bibir Deidara. "kau bisa tidak sih, kalau makan itu sedikit lebih bersih"

Gadis bermarga senju itu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kakak sepupunya itu. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, hingga Deidara pun mampu merasakan hembusan nafas Kakashi. Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekati bibir sang adik. "engg, jangan dekat-dekat, kak! Aku sedang flu"dusta Deidara.

Seakan tersadar dari apa yang hendak ia perbuat. Kakashi pun terlihat salah tingkah. Diam-diam ia melirik Deidara yang melanjutkan acara makannya kembali. Rona merah begitu kentara di pipi putih sang putri. "soal 'dia'"Kakashi membuka suaranya kembali.

"siapa?"tanya Deidara, berusaha bersikap normal Seperti semula. "ini!"Kakashi menyerahkan sebuah foto dua orang bayi pada Deidara. "aku akan membantu mencari"ujar Deidara, menyedot jus jeruknya.

"bagaimana jika petinggi Senju meminta mu kembali ke Paris?"tanya Kakashi.

"aku akan melawan mereka"kata Deidara. "kau pikir lepas dari mereka mudah?"

"aku kan sudah besar mana mungkin mereka mau mengatur ku terus.. Kalau mereka membuang ku seperti mereka membuang Baa-san yang lebih memilih menjadi dokter di sini tidak masalah.. Aku kan seorang designer, mana mungkin aku kesulitan"jawab Deidara.

"terserah kau saja, Dei"sahut Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruko's side..**

Naruko terus berjalan tidak tentu arah. Dadanya terasa panas saat mengingat kejadian di taman tadi. Melihat Gaara yang berciuman dengan shinigami lain? Ugh, ingin sekali Naruko meremas-remas wajah shinigami kepala merah itu. Seenaknya saja dia mencium di depan kepala gadis bermarga Namikaze itu.

Si pirang pun mendongakan kepalanya ke langit. "Wajah kaa-chan itu seperti apa, ya?"Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Naruko merenung sejenak, ia harus apa? Tidak mungkin kan selamanya ia di sini terus? Menunggu 20 tahun ke depan, baru bisa pulang ke alam baka. Mehh, ironis sekali.

Iris blue sapphire nya terkejut ketika melihat seorang wanita bersurai bubble gum yang berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan darah mengalir dari sela-sela selangkangannya. "Sakura-chan"gumamnya. Wajah manisnya panik, bagaimana ini? Ia hanya roh, tidak terlihat, mana mungkin ia bisa menolong gadis yang sebentar lagi akan..

"PINGSAN, HUWAAAHHH"Naruko memekik keras. Oh, tuhan..

Apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya? Naruko berlari menuju tubuh ringkih itu. Wajah polosnya terlihat panik. "huwwaahh, kenapa bisa berdarah? Hey, Saku-chan.. Kamu kenapa? "Tanya nya.

**Bletakk..**

Naruko menatap kesal pada seorang yang seenaknya saja menjitak kepalanya. "Kau! Sakit tahu"pekik Naruko, melupakan Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Gaara mendengus pelan, sebenarnya Naruko itu polos atau kelewat bodoh sih? -_-

"dia keguguran"oceh Gaara.

"apa?"Naruko sontak saja terkejut. Gaara mengelus pelan cuping telinganya, berharap pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Hey, berada dekat seorang yang berisik setiap hari itu bikin telinga mu berdengung hebat, lho..

"Cepat tolong dia!"Seru Gaara.

Naruko masih terpaku di tempat. Dengan wajah innocent-nya ia berpikir. Gaara itu bodoh atau apa? "Cepat to-"

"Kalau bisa sudah ku lakukan dari tadi"sela Naruko. Gaara lantas saja menepuk pelan jidat lebarnya(?). Ah, benar! Mereka tidak bisa terlihat, bagaimana mereka bisa menolong Sakura? Sepertinya virus O2N alias OON Naruko sudah menyebar pada diri Shinigami ganteng itu.

Nah, loh..

Bagaimana ini?

Ponsel, ponsel, ya, ponsel..

Kenapa baru terpikir sekarang? Naruko merutuki kebodohannya. Dirogohnya ponsel milik Sakura. "hey, mau apa kau?"Tanya Gaara, curiga. Naruko diam, masih marah rupanya. **'Ketemu' **Batin Naruko, senang.

Naruko pun langsung menekan tuts-tuts pada ponsel qwerty milik Sakura. Dicarinya nama orang-orang yang dekat dengan Sakura.

Sasori..

Nama yang mungkin bisa menolong Sakura. "Kau hendak menghubungi siapa?"tanya Gaara. Lagi-lagi Naruko tak menjawab.

"Hallo? Tuan Akasuna Sasori? Cepatlah datang ke taman kota yang berada di Jl. Shinobi 2, Nona berambut pink tak sadarkan diri sekarang"

Gaara membulatkan matanya. Ia salut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruko. Gadis pirang itu mampu mengesampingkan masalah pribadinya. Terkadang terlihat polos, terkadang terlihat manja, terkadang terlihat dewasa dan bijak, benar-benar sulit ditebak.

**.**

**.**

**1 jam kemudian..**

Sasori tiba di lokasi kejadian. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Naruko menatap sedih mobil sport merah milik Sasori. Apakah jika ia ada dipihak Sakura, mungkinkah Sasori melakukan hal yang sama padanya?

Mengerti apa yang dirasakan Naruko, Gaara pun melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Naruko. Timbul rasa bersalah, saat ia memanas-manasi Naruko dengan berciuman dengan Matsuri. Inikah yang dimanakan perasaan yang tak terbalas?

"sudahlah"Hibur Gaara. Naruko menundukan kepalanya, melihat aspal jalanan. Jujur, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Naruko merasakan sakit seperti ini?

"Ayo kita ke pondok ku"ajak Gaara. Biasanya Gaara tidak suka bila ada satu pun yang datang ke pondok persinggahannya, tapi kali ini biarlah Naruko yang pertama menginjakan kakinya ke sana. Naruko mengangguk, ia hanya diam saat Gaara menggandeng pergelangan tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Taman Kanak-kanak (Pukul 1 siang)***

"Dei-chan, kenapa tidak bilang jika ingin berkunjung ke sini?"tanya seorang gadis berkacamata kepada seorang gadis bersurai blonde di hadapannya. Guru muda ber-name tag Uzumaki Karin itu berjalan beriringan dengan sahabat sekaligus sepupu pirangnya.

"hanya ingin membuat sedikit kejutan saja"kata Deidara. Karin terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Deidara. "Hehehe, ada-ada saja"Tawa Karin. "sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi ketika aku di Paris?"Tanya Deidara. Pertanyaan Deidara membuat Karin terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?"Karin balik bertanya. "aku hanya ingin bertanya saja, aku kan penasaran"kata Deidara-seraya membersihkan lensa kamera kesayangannya. "aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang hal itu, apa Sakura atau Ino tidak bercerita pada mu? Atau mungkin Konan?"tanya Karin.

Deidara menggeleng pelan. Mereka yang kini tengah duduk di bangku taman bermain pun terlihat larut dalam pembicaraan yang tampaknya makin kelihatan serius itu. "kau pasti tidak bertemu dengan mereka ya?"Karin bertanya lagi. Gadis Senju itu mengangguk dusta. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan apa yang terjadi malam setelah beberapa hari kematian Naruko. Tapi, bibirnya seolah bungkam saat itu juga.

"sejak kau pergi, aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Ino dan Sakura"Karin membuka suara lagi. Deidara sontak saja terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia menatap wajah Karin tak percaya. Karin yang merasa Deidara tidak percaya cuma bisa menarik napas saja, kemudian melanjutkan bicaranya lagi.

"entah karena apa, aku juga tidak mengerti"kata Karin. "siapa yang mulai menjauh?"Tanya Deidara, penasaran. Karin mengangkat bahu, pertanda tidak tahu. "yang pasti, sejak aku dekat dengan Uchiha-senpai, Sakura-chan mulai menjauhi ku.. Meskipun aku bilang, aku hanya berteman saja dengannya"ujar Karin, sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"siapa itu Uchiha?"Deidara bertanya lagi, sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres dengan kehidupan para sahabatnya sejak kepergian dirinya ke Paris. Banyak rahasia diantara sahabat-sahabatnya yang sepertinya mereka enggan untuk menceritakannya pada Deidara.

Deidara bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa ia selalu menjadi orang terakhir yang mengetahui rahasia besar sahabat-sahabatnya. "eh, kau ikut membantu mencari saudari kembar Naruko-chan, kan?"tanya Karin. Deidara menganggukan kepalanya, "aku dapat informasinya, lho"ujar Karin. "benarkah?"

Karin memberikan sebuah foto seorang gadis bersurai blonde dengan 3 garis halus di kedua pipinya. Manis dan terkesan imut, wajahnya sangat mirip Naruko, jika saja tak ada 3 garis yang membedakan. Deidara mengambil buku agendanya, disamakannya dengan foto bayi yang diberikan Kakashi padanya.

"dia tinggal di mansion Uchiha"jelas Karin. Deidara menoleh cepat ke arah Karin. "sudah menikah?"tanya Deidara. "tidak, dia itu amnesia"jawab Karin. Deidara mendesah pelan, sepertinya, ini tidak akan berjalan mudah seperti yang ia bayangkan. "kau tenang saja, aku punya ide untuk mu"Tukas Karin, sepertinya ia bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran Deidara.

"apa?"

"Kau lihat anak itu?"Karin menunjuk seorang balita yang tengah menyendiri di atas ayunan. Deidara lantas saja berjengit kaget, itu kan anak kecil yang ia lihat waktu itu. Siapa sih namanya? Kalau tidak salah, Balto deh, atau siapa Deidara bahkan lupa namanya. "kau tidak meminta ku untuk menjadi seorang pedofil, kan?"

Karin sweatdroped mendengar pertanyaan Deidara. "tidak, kau tenang saja"sahut Karin. "lalu?"tanya nya lagi. "Namanya Bito, kau dekati saja anak itu dan ayahnya, pasti dengan mudah kau masuk ke dalam mansion itu"kata Karin.

"apa maksud mu?"Tanya Deidara. Jangan bilang Karin menyuruh Deidara untuk-

"Ayahnya itu satu atap dengan gadis itu, kau tahu? Peraturan Uchiha itu begitu ketat, tak ada satu pun orang luar yang bisa masuk ke sana.. Jadi, mau tak mau ajaklah Uchiha itu kencan"celetuk Karin.

What?

Kencan?

Errr- bahkan Deidara tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kencan. Kencan saja tidak pernah -_-

"dekati anak itu!"seru Karin. Deidara menatap Karin ragu-ragu. Akan tetapi, Karin malah mendorongnya maju ke depan. Dengan tanpa bersalahnya, Karin meninggalkan Deidara sendiri di taman itu.

"Bito kan, ya?"sapa Deidara.

Balita itu mendongakan kepalanya, senyuman merekah di bibir mungilnya. "Dei-nee"Bito langsung memeluk tubuh Deidara. Gadis itu tak menyangka jika Bito masih mengingat dirinya. Deidara tersenyum, dan entah bagaimana bisa gadis itu membalas pelukan balita Tersebut.

Hangat..

Bito seperti merasakan kehangatan seorang ibu yang sedang memeluk tubuh mungilnya. "kemana papanya? Kau kamu sendirian"Deidara berbasa-basi sedikit. Dari jauh Karin memperhatikan, ia terpesona melihat sikap Deidara yang begitu dewasa dan mirip seperti seorang ibu bagi balita bersurai blonde itu.

"Bito-chan"

Seorang pria 23 tahun berjalan mendekati mereka. Pria bersurai raven ikat kuda itu sedikit terkejut mendapati Deidara yang sedang bersama putranya. Sekilas, Karin berpikir mereka adalah keluarga kecil yang baru dikaruniai satu malaikat kecil dalam rumah tangga mereka.

Iris kelam Bito menyipit begitu melihat kedatangan sang ayah. Ia menyilangkan tangannya ke dada, dan menunjukan ekpresi marahnya yang begitu lucu. "Papa telat lagi"seru Bito (ngambek).

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Mansion Uchiha ***

Tampak seorang gadis pirang berwajah manis berlari tergesa-gesa dengan air mata di sudut matanya. Ia terus berlari menuju keluar taman, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kecewa, sedih, marah, tapi ia hanya tidak tahu, pada siapa ia harus bercerita. Hujan deras menambah kesan dramatis suasana di sana.

**Flashback On..**

Waktunya makan siang, Naruto selalu mengantarkan makan siang untuk Sasuke yang tengah berada di ruang kerjanya. Kali ini, Naruto benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya yang bisa-bisanya telat mengantarkan makan siang ke ruang kerja Sasuke.

Pintu ruang kerja Sasuke terlihat tidak tertutup rapat. Naruto menyempatkan diri mengintip melalui celah pintu itu, ada dua orang pemuda selain Sasuke di ruangan itu. "siapa pemuda itu?"gumam Naruto.

Ia tetap diam di sana, mendengarkan apa yang sedang dibicarakan para pemuda di sana.

"cukup Sasuke! Naruto itu hanya gadis amnesia yang tidak tahu siapa dirinya. Kau tak bisa menjadikan dirinya pelampiasan balas dendam mu pada nya, kau tahu? Ini bukan kesalahannya"

Apa maksud pemuda itu? Bukankah, Sasuke orang yang baik? Naruto terus mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"bukan dia, tapi saudari kembarnya! Persetan dengan saudari, tetap saja mereka sama! iblis berwajah malaikat"seru Sasuke.

Kembar? Balas dendam? Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa Sasuke berkata hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu? "dia tetap harus menanggung apa yang diperbuat Namikaze Naruko"

Tanpa terasa nampan yang dipegang Naruto terjatuh. Seperti mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh, ke-3 orang itu hanya mengira ada seorang maid yang melakukan kesalahan ketika bekerja, jadi mereka tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang terjadi di luar.

**Flashback OFF**

Naruto terus berlari dan berlari, hingga tanpa terasa kedua kakinya membawa dirinya memasuki hutan buatan keluarga Uchiha semakin ke dalam. Ia berlari tak tentu arah.

Hingga sebuah akar yang menonjol ke atas berhasil membuat pergerakan larinya terhenti. Gadis manis itu terjatuh akibat tersandung akar besar itu. Kepalanya terantuk batu. Darah mengalir deras di keningnya, ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri di dalam hutan.

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu..**

Hyuuga Neji terkejut begitu melihat nampan yang tergeletak di lantai berlapis karpet tebal dengan nasi serta lauk pauknya yang berserakan di lantai, begitu pun dengan jus tomat yang tumpah, menambah kesan berantakan pada lantai berlapis karpet mewah itu.

"siapa yang menumpahkan ini?"tanya Sasuke pada seorang maid yang tak sengaja lewat di sana. Maid itu menggeleng, pertanda tidak tahu. "siapa yang mengantarkan makan siang ku?"Lagi, Sasuke bertanya.

"Naru-san, Sasuke-sama"jawab maid tersebut.

Sasuke sontak saja terkejut. Begitu pun dengan kedua sahabatnya, Neji dan Shikamaru. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan ruang kerjanya untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto, diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menjambak kasar surai ravennya ketika ia tak menemukan keberadaan Naruto. Baru kali ini, Neji dan Shikamaru melihat Sasuke sekacau ini. Ada raut kekhawatiran ketika mereka melihat wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang Naruto dengan tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Bayangan, Naruto yang kabur membuat pikirannya bertambah kalut. **' kau ada dimana, Naru' **batin Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Malam Hari ***

Naruto tersadar ketika merasakan sebuah sorotan sinar yang menerpa wajahnya. Kepalanya masih terasa pening sekali, ia berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. "Naru-san, apakah itu anda?"tanya seorang pria kepada Naruto. Tubuh Naruto yang basah, dengan sedikit lumpur mengotori baju nya membuat pria itu berusaha meyakinkan sosok tersebut itu manusia atau hantu.

"Aku dimana?"tanya Naruto, memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat. "apa anda tidak mengingat Sasuke-sama? Anda ada di mansion Uchiha"kata pria itu.

Naruto menggeleng lemah, "antarkan aku ke Mansion Namikaze"Pinta Naruto, lemah. "apa maksud-"

"antarkan aku, SEKARANG!"Seru Naruto.

Pria itu mengangguk pelan. Ia serasa menelan ludah saat melihat wajah sangar gadis dihadapannya itu.

**' selamat datang di permainan ku, Uchiha-sama' **

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

Suasana Mansion Namikaze pun begitu haru ketika mereka menyambut kedatangan majikan mereka yang begitu lama menghilang. Awalnya, kedatangan Naruto tidak diterima oleh penjaga-penjaga mansion tersebut.

Ia mengira Naruto hanya orang gila penuh lumpur yang mengaku-ngaku salah satu keluarga Namikaze yang menghilang. Untunglah, Kakashi yang saat itu bertugas menjaga mansion tersebut baru saja tiba di depan gerbang.

Ia begitu terkejut saat melihat gadis yang dipenuhi lumpur di bajunya bersikeras untuk masuk ke dalam mansion. Terlihat dimatanya 3 garis halus di kedua pipi Naruto yang begitu mirip dengan putri pamannya.

Apalagi Naruto bersumpah jika ia tidak berbohong. Gadis itu menunjukan 'tatto' di pergelangan tangannya yang mirip dengan milik mendiang Naruko. Naruto juga mengatakan siapa nama ibu kandungnya.

Ya, Naruto sudah sembuh dari amnesia nya. Ia sudah mampu mengingat siapa dirinya dan siapa keluarganya. Dengan bantuan Kakashi, akhirnya para penjaga membiarkan Naruto masuk dan membungkuk hormat padanya.

"jadi, selama ini ibu mu mengajak diri mu tinggal di Iwa?"tanya Kakashi. Naruto mengangguk pelan, "lalu dimana Kushina Ba-san?"

Naruto terdiam, tanpa terasa ia menitikan air matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Ingatan ketika sang ibu menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya terbayang kembali di pikirannya.

"Kaa-chan meninggal saat aku kelas 1 SMA"jawab Naruto.

Kakashi menelan ludah. Tak menyangka jika bibinya pergi begitu cepat, sebelum bertemu dengan suaminya. "kau sudah mengertikan apa yang terjadi, sehingga kalian tinggal terpisah?"tanya Kakashi.

"ya, aku tahu"jawab Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruko's side**

"aku tidak tahu kalau aku kembar"oceh Naruko. Gaara hanya diam dan tidak ikut menimpali ocehan Naruko. Naruko terkejut, tumben sekali Gaara tidak menimpali perkataannya.

Diam-diam Gaara melirik Naruko. Air mata yang begitu bening itu menetes dari sela-sela mata Naruko. Ada perasaan tak rela melihat hal itu. Gaara terkejut ketika merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Perasaan apa ini? Gaara terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenapa ia bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Gaara, kau kenapa?"Tanya Naruko, khawatir melihat tingkah laku shinigami nya. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Shinigami bersurai merah bata ini terus memperhatikan wajah bahagia Naruko. "apa dia bisa melihat ku lagi?" tanya Naruko. Gaara menggeleng pelan, "ingatannya sudah kembali, jadi secara alami dia sudah tidak lagi bisa melihat kita bahkan dia tidak bisa mengingat kita"Jawab Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Mind To Review?**


End file.
